


One-shots, Short Stories and Writing Prompts

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Random Drabbles, one shots, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Basically a place to put all my short bits of writing.





	1. Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya and Shiki discuss the merits of relationships.

Kishimojindo was a quiet shrine most of the year with a handful of exceptions, today being one of them Izaya was sitting on the roof of the shrine, so far unnoticed by the priest or the people, engaging in his favourite hobby. It was Tanabata and what better day to watch his lovely humans than on the festival of the star-crossed lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi. The custom was to write a wish on a slip of paper and tie it to one of the many new bamboo shoots gathered for this purpose. The wishes were varied, of course but there was an underlying theme, especially among the younger visitors to the shrine, wishing for success in love. He’d been at the shrine since noon and had crushed the lovey-dovey dreams of five high school girls, two high school boys, three young couples and one middle aged housewife who was probably getting a divorce. All with nothing more than idle conversations as he walked around the shrine. He really couldn’t understand how obsessed humans were with finding their perfect match, as if it were even possible. There was nothing perfect about the world or the beautifully imperfect humans that lived in it so why try so hard to find perfection, risking your very psyche on the hope that you might find someone and mutually ignore each other’s flaws for the rest of your life?

“Kannushi-san, I think there is a cat on the roof of your shrine.” Izaya’s eyes widened briefly at the sound of a familiar voice calling out to the priest below him. The priest looked up, spotting Izaya and sighing in exasperation. 

“Orihara-san please stop climbing the shrine.” The priest chided him wearily, drawing a smile to Izaya’s lips.

“My apologies but it’s just such a lovely view from up here. I think I’m actually growing closer to understanding the kami by viewing the world the way they do.” His gaze shifted to the man who had ratted him out. “Shiki-san have you come to write a wish for Tanabata?”

“Actually I’ve come to retrieve a troublesome cat before he ruins anymore peoples’ days.” Izaya’s widened slightly at this and he scooched forward to dangle his legs off the roof, tilting his head to the side.

“Ruin people’s days? Whatever are you talking about, Shiki-san? I’m just enjoying watching all the adorable humans write their wishes and hang them from the bamboo.”

“Let me read you a text I received from Akabayashi earlier.” Shiki pulled out his phone. “‘Your pet is at Kishimojindo, making girls cry.’ followed by ‘And boys too’ then ‘He sure has some jaded views of relationships’.” Izaya snickered.

“I was just talking to people. It’s not my fault they had unrealistic expectations on relationships.When was Akabaka here?”

“He brought the little Miss so she could hang a wish. For someone who has practically no experience with relationships, you sure are cynical.”

“Realistic. I learn from other people's mistakes. Love is overrated.”

“Yet not from their successes. I’m going for dinner. You’re welcome to join me.” Shiki turned away from the raven, pulling out his smokes and lighting one as he walked down the path toward the street. Izaya watched him walking away, frowning slightly.

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of man who makes an offer twice.” The priest observed, poking one of Izaya’s feet with a broom handle. Izaya glanced at the priest and let out a chuckle.

“He’s not.” Izaya agreed as he pushed himself off the roof, landing neatly on his feet. He jogged across the shrine path, catching up to Shiki easily. “Yakisoba.”

“Eh?” Shiki glanced at him as they walked.

“The traditional food to eat during Tanabata is yakisoba.”

“And?”

“And that’s what we should have for dinner.”

“You want yakisoba?”

“Mmhm.”

“Your assumption that you get to choose what we’re having is amusing.”

“So what did you mean about learning from successes?” Izaya asked as they walked.

“Exactly what it sounded like. You actively seek out the worst outcomes of relationships, point to them as a warning of what not to do, pat yourself on the back for not doing those things and never actually examine the potential positive outcomes.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Izaya countered. “It’s not that I don’t examine relationships with positive outcomes. I just weigh the likelihood of the outcomes and based on observation to date, the statistics lean heavily toward failure.”

“I think there’s bias in your statistical analysis. You want them to lean toward failure because it justifies your cynical defense and reinforces your decision to not invest your emotions into a relationship.” Izaya side-eyed Shiki, eyebrows furrowing together in a slight frown.

“Did you just psychobabble me?” Shiki’s lips curved upward at the edges, just a hint of a smile.

“You don’t like being the target of your own tactics? Regardless, that frown says I hit on an uncomfortable truth so you’ll try to change the topic but we’ll come back to it later because you won’t be able to stop thinking about it and, given our relationship, it’s something I do want to talk about.” Izaya fell silent in the face of Shiki’s somewhat blunt observation. 

“Have I grown predictable?” He asked after a while, drawing a chuckle from Shiki.

“Definitely not. But when it comes to your emotions -  _ your real emotions _ \- you keep them pretty tightly concealed most of the time. It’s not obvious to most people, but I’ve been with you long enough to see where your masks meet the real you and sometimes you give yourself away.” Izaya huffed at that.

“What are you implying?”

“There’s no implication. You refuse to emotionally invest in the people around you because you’re afraid. Except you can’t actually turn off your emotions, as much as you might wish you could so you end up emotionally invested but you refuse to acknowledge those feelings as if that will somehow protect you from those potential negative outcomes you’re so afraid of.” If it were anyone else, Izaya would have cracked a joke or replied with sarcasm, something to deflect the truth that was ringing in those words. But it was Shiki and he couldn’t bring himself to deny it so he fell silent instead, sulking a bit at how easily Shiki seemed to be able to pinpoint the flaws in Izaya’s elaborate web of self-deceit. “Stop sulking. And stop ruining other people’s relationships just because you don’t like sappy, lovey-dovey people. It’s childish.” Izaya’s eyes narrowed at that and he let out a huff.

“I didn’t ruin anyone’s relationships. I just pointed out uncomfortable truths. If their relationship can’t handle those truths then they shouldn’t be together anyway.”

“You can’t handle uncomfortable truths yet we’re still together.” Izaya’s eyes widened slightly at Shiki’s words. What they may or may not have been had never really been acknowledged. Neither of them had explicitly tried to define what they were to each other which had suited Izaya just fine because it allowed him the space to deny any emotional connection should things between them change. Yet, in that one word - together - Shiki had implied a deeper relationship, forcing Izaya to acknowledge his own lies.

“It’s different...” Izaya protested and even to him it sounded weak, just like those other couples who claimed their love for each other was different. He let out a wry laugh. “Do you want romance, Shiki? Flowers and chocolate and dates?” Shiki side-eyed Izaya.

“Don’t be dismissive. I want you to stop running away from yourself. Acknowledging your feelings doesn’t inherently mean things have to change.”

“But things do change. Men turn into babbling idiots. Women turn into blushing idiots. They do stupid things for each other. Try to change to please each other.”

“It’s a good thing I’m too old to change then. And we both know the likelihood of you changing for someone else is abysmally low.” Izaya blinked at Shiki’s response then laughed.

“So I shouldn’t expect flowers and chocolate and dates?” Izaya replied with a slight smirk beginning to curve his lips.

“It’s tiring enough just keeping you out of trouble.” He came to a stop in front of Dagashi, an izakaya they both enjoyed. “And for the frequency with which I end up paying for dinner, you can’t say we don’t ‘go on dates’.” Izaya glanced up at the izakaya with a grin.

“Paying for the meal does not make it a date. Especially when I know you write them off as business expenses.” Shiki snorted as he opened the door for Izaya before following him in. They took a seat at the bar, ordering sake, karaage and - of course - yakisoba. 

“Oh? I’d think you would appreciate that I’m making the Awakusu pay for feeding you. What qualifies as a date for you, then?”

“Flowers, gifts, flattery, shy kisses?” Izaya suggested with a smirk.

“Sounds like work. Shy kisses? Really?”

“Well we  _ are _ in public Shiki.” 

“I don’t think you’re even capable of shy.”

“Maybe not after everything you’ve done to me…” His smirk widened as he shot Shiki a coy look. “Oh, that makes it a date too.”

“Oh, so I have to take you home after I’ve fed you for it to qualify? In that case we’ve had plenty of dates.”

“You really need to up your dating game. Where are the compliments and gifts you’re supposed to shower me with?”

“Your ego doesn’t need any more flattery and my gift is putting up with all the trouble you bring me.” Izaya mock-pouted.

“If I was a girl you wouldn’t be this mean.”

“If you were a girl I wouldn’t be here.”

“Awww that was almost a compliment.”

“Eat your yakisoba princess.”

“Yes daddy…” Izaya could feel the irritated glare Shiki settled on him and couldn’t help but to grin.

“Brat.”


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya gets himself in trouble with Shiki.

Izaya had been following this particular thread of information around Tokyo for a few months. Just whispers at first until he’d finally found a real lead. Rumours of an actual, real kitsune and if anyone knew he was spending his time chasing after a myth they would probably call him crazy. Unless, of course, they lived in Ikebukuro where celtic faeries and demon swords were the norm. So it was that he found himself camped out in a host club, charming the girls who were supposed to be charming him, all in the hopes that he might draw another thread of information on the name he had found. Perhaps he had stayed a bit too long. Certainly he had ignored several calls from a certain stern-faced executive. Maybe he had missed a meeting with said executive where he was supposed to be delivering some information that might have been, in the grand scheme of things, slightly more important than chasing after a mythological creature.

“My apologies, Orihara. I must have misheard you. Did you just explain that you blew me off so you could  _ chase tail _ ?” 

Addressed by last name. Shiki was mad. Not that you could tell to look at him but Izaya had learned to read Shiki somewhat. He leaned casually against the edge of his desk, giving Shiki a slight smirk. Well there was no going back now.

“I think you’re misinterpreting what I said.” Izaya drawled. “I said I was following a fox woman. A real fox woman. Like from the myths. A very important discovery.” 

The pause is lengthy and intimidating, mostly because Shiki’s expression doesn’t change at all. He simply fixed Izaya with that flat stare, arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting for something. Izaya’s gaze slid away and he shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m not sure which one is worse, chasing a real woman or an imaginary one when  _ you were supposed to be working. _ ”

“I was working, just not on the same project. Do you know what this means?”

“It means I had to reschedule an appointment with  _ my boss _ because a certain informant decided his own agenda was more important than the job he was paid - very well I might add - to do.”

“Eh.” Izaya waved a hand dismissively. “It’s just Mikiya.”

“It’s just Mikiya?” Shiki replied in exasperation. He dropped his arms and crossed the distance between them but Izaya was well aware of the danger he was in and immediately backed away, holding his hands up defensively. The smirk remained even as he attempted to placate Shiki.

“I have the information! It’s on my desk. You can take it to him tomorrow.”

“Not the point, Izaya. The meeting was for today, not tomorrow. You chose to prioritize your own desire over fulfilling your obligation. And you didn’t even bother to contact me.” He continued to move toward the raven who was rapidly losing ground. He began to turn, contemplating a full escape but froze mid motion when Shiki spoke with absolute authority. “Don’t even think about running.” 

“Haruya…” He protested, turning back to face Shiki, somewhere between apprehensive and excited. “It was an opportunity I couldn’t resist.” Shiki arched a brow.

“Couch.” He ordered and Izaya’s eyes slid to the inoffensive piece of furniture nervously. “Now, Izaya.” He moved reluctantly toward the couch, Shiki following behind him. “Bend over the arm.” Izaya looked back at Shiki but there was nothing but sternness to his demeanor. He placed a hand on Izaya’s back when the raven hesitated, giving him a push. “You’re only delaying this. Don’t try my patience anymore than you already have.” Izaya sighed in defeat, stomach fluttering with nervous anticipation as he did as he was told. Shiki’s hands slid around Izaya’s waist to draw open his pants and push them down off his hips, along with his boxers. One hand caressed the pale flesh then slid up to press on Izaya’s lower back. “Count.” He withdrew his hand and Izaya tensed nervously, waiting for the familiar fall of Shiki’s hand but it didn’t come. Instead he heard the rattle and slide of Shiki’s belt being drawn loose and he shifted to look back at him in surprise. “Face forward.” Shiki ordered as he doubled up the belt. Izaya groaned as he complied. He began to breath faster, nervousness making his heart race a bit as he waited for the first strike to fall. It felt like an eternity of waiting, the slap of leather on flesh breaking the silence and forcing a sharp yelp out of him at its force. 

“One!” He gasped, hands gripping the couch cushion tightly. Another crack, on the opposite cheek, just as hard. “Two!” He groaned, flinching at the sting. “Three!” His voice trembled at the next strike and outright cracked at “Four!” “Five! Six! Seven! Eight!” Came in rapid succession, carving a burning sting across the backs of his thighs and his eyes watered at the pain. He could feel his legs trembling and he outright wailed “Nine! Ten!” 

“Good job, pet.” Shiki murmured, running a hand gently over the reddened flesh, making Izaya whimper at the burning pain that flared to life at his touch. “Stand up.” He orders but it’s softer now and he slides an arm around Izaya’s waist, helping support him on his trembling legs. He guides Izaya to lay on the couch then fetches the lotion and begins to gently rub it into the abused flesh. Izaya bit his lip against the soft whimpers that Shiki’s touch drew out of him. Once he was done, he drew Izaya into his lap, rubbing his back lightly. Izaya rested his head against Shiki’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry Haruya.” He murmurs softly. 

“I know pet.” He replied. “You did very well.”

“That really stung.” He huffed, pouting a bit.Shiki snorted in amusement.

“It was supposed to. Keep that sting in mind the next time you decide chasing tail is more important than me.” Izaya flushed a bit at that but smiled.

“Yes, Haruya.”


	3. Halloween Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya recruits the girls to ambush Shiki.  
> Written for (and because of) Caoilfhionncapocuoco (aka my personal Kururi).

“Uncle Shiki!” The high pitched giggle of a certain Awakusu princess preceded her presence in his office by seconds, followed by two more young voices in near tandem, one boisterous and the other reserved. 

“Uncle Shiki~” 

“Uncle.” 

He watched the Orihara twins enter on the heels of Akane, the three of them dressed very oddly. He raised a brow as he studied the girls, taking in the oversized dress shirts and pants the twins were wearing that looked like they had been stolen from Izaya's closet. Akane was wearing a kimono that also looked like it had been pilfered and he wondered if Kyouko was aware of the theft yet. All three had added the accessories of cat ears and tails to their outfits. Akane had white and the twins were wearing white and black mixed. 

“Akane, Mairu, Kururi. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

“We're here to recruit you!” Akane announced excitedly. 

“Recruit.” Kururi repeated with a slight smile. 

“For our very important Halloween project.” Mairu added. 

“Important.” Kururi echoed with wide, serious eyes. 

Halloween. That would explain the outfits. “I see. And what is this important project?”

“We have decided to start our own secret clan.” Akane announced. “We already recruited Uncle Akabayashi.”

“Oh? Is he here too?” 

“We sent him on a special mission to recruit Uncle Aozaki.”

“Ah. Secret clan is it?” All three girls nodded excitedly, looking at Shiki expectantly. He arched a brow then sighed. “And what is this secret clan called?” He asked, following their prompts. 

“We're the Nyakuza!” Akane announced proudly while Mairu and Kururi giggled behind her. 

“The… Nyakuza?” Shiki repeated in amusement. 

“Super secret joint alliance between the Awamewsu and Mewrihara clans.” Mairu piped up. 

“Revolution.” Kururi followed. 

“Well then. And what are the goals of the Nyakuza?” 

“To acquire all the fish!” Akane declared. 

“Tuna.” Kururi added. 

“Not just any tuna.” Mairu added. “Bluefin!” 

Shiki raised his brow, sensing the influence of a certain stray cat in this escapade. Izaya had been talking about Halloween costumes the other day but Shiki had dismissed the idea outright. 

“And who is the head of the clan?” He asked which led to the twins giggling.

“Our onyabun is Uncle Izaya.” Akane announced. “But I said he was too young to be onyabun. So if you join the nyazuka, Uncle Shiki, you can be our onyabun.” Akane gave him a hopeful look, drawing another sigh from him. 

“Izaya.” The call of the raven’s name was answered by the soft jingle of a bell as Izaya peered around the edge of the doorframe, black cat ears poking up out of his hair. 

“Yes, Harunya?” He replied with a mischievous smirk. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Building a nyarmy.” He replied. “Although they aren't very loyal.” All three girls giggled at this. 

“Please join the Nyakuza, Uncle.” Akane gave him wide, pleading eyes. “We need more Awamewsus.”

“What am I expected to do if I join?” Shiki asked, eyeing the raven with amusement. 

“You get to boss Iza-nii around!” Mairu declared. 

“Already does.” Kururi countered her sister, giving Shiki a faint smile. 

“You just have to become a cat, Uncle.” Akane explains. “After that you don't have to do anything at all.” Shiki sighed, watching Izaya saunter up to him, noting that the soft jingle of the bell came from a collar around his neck. How fitting. 

“And how does one become a cat?” Akane pulled a pair of tiger striped cat ears and held them out to him. 

“Uncle Izaya picked them out specially for you.” Akane revealed causing Izaya to roll his eyes. 

“You weren't supposed to reveal that part.” Izaya said with a long-suffering sigh. Shiki took the ears from Akane and put them on. 

“Yay!” All three girls cheered. 

“Now Iza-nii can't boss us around!” Mairu added. 

“Brother lost.” Kururi added. 

Izaya gave his sisters a mock-wounded look. 

“Betrayed by my own family.”

“Sorry Uncle Izaya but Uncle Shiki is onyabun now. You have to listen to him.” Akane replied with a giggle. ”Now we need to find Uncle Akabayashi and find out if he succeeded.”

“Yes! More recruits!” Mairu exclaimed and grabbed the other girls hands. 

“Aoneko and Akaneko.” Kururi added as Mairu tugged them out of the room. 

“Tiger print looks good on you.” Izaya observed with a grin. 

“That collar looks good on you.” Shiki returned, fixing his gaze on the raven now that the girls were gone. “Did it come with a leash?” 

“Cats don't like leashes, Haruya.” Izaya responded, wrinkling his nose though his eyes shone with amusement. Shiki reached up and hooked a finger through the ring the bell was attached to, tugging Izaya's head down. 

“Even more reason to put a leash on you. Wouldn't want you to wander off and start any more costume revolutions.” Izaya leaned in, purring. 

“Such a cruel oyabun.”

“Says the sneaky upstart who tried to use children against me.” Izaya's smirk widened. 

“Succeeded.” He replied, tugging on one of Shiki’s tiger ears. 

“I hope this small victory was worth it.” Shiki replied ominously, tugging on the collar. Izaya shivered at Shiki's tone. 

“Of course it was…” 


	4. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya desperately avoids emotional attachment.

Izaya was laying on sheets thoroughly cast into disarray, a pale reflection of that same state against the black silk frame. His breathing had calmed but his heart still felt like it was pounding in his ears. Moving was a nebulous concept that seemed to require an amount of effort that limbs made heavy with satisfaction had no desire to expend. He might have been content to remain there save for two things: the heavy smell of cigarette smoke and-

“Are you just going to lay there? This place charges by the hour you know.” That voice. Still somehow managing to sound irritated even after spending his fury on Izaya for over an hour. 

“Are you actually smoking? I’m positive they have a no smoking rule.” He retorted though the words came out heavy and without their usual bite. He shifted, rolling onto his side to look at the blonde, standing by the window.

“Tch. Shut up.” He growled, looking away from the raven who was too much a picture of sexiness laying there. The last thing he needed to think about was the pale flesh, soft to the touch yet firm with muscle beneath. Or those shining pools of ruby that always started out guarded and ended blown wide open. Or those lips that dripped venom when the raven spoke yet were so addictively sweet when pressed against his own- “Fuck.” He muttered, realizing that his thoughts had drifted exactly where he didn’t want them to go.

Izaya watched in amusement, Shizuo’s train of thought apparent in his expression and even moreso in the outline of his boxer briefs. “It’s not your credit card Shizu-chan.” He continued with a smirk. “We could stay all night and it wouldn’t even make a dent in my finances.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “We could have just gone back to my apartment.” He huffed, taking a drag of his smoke.

“As if I’d be caught dead entering the lair of the beast.” Izaya retorted, finally forcing his languid muscles to motion. He sat up and stretched with intentional exaggeration, putting on a show of the simple movements. “I have a reputation to maintain after all.”

“Liar.” Shizuo growled, dropping the cigarette butt into a pop can on the table before focusing angry-dark eyes on the raven. Izaya’s response was simply to smirk at the blonde as he reached for his discarded clothing with the intent of getting dressed. He was already calculating the various ways this conversation could go and none of them appealed to him therefore it was time to retreat. Shizuo, of course, clearly saw it for what it was. “You’re such a coward.”

“Coward is it?” Izaya sneered as the insult struck home. “I entertain the risk of death everytime we do this, Shizu-chan. That doesn’t sound very cowardly. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Shizuo smirked seeing that he’d scored a point. He didn’t bother arguing, there was never a point engaging Izaya with words. In fact the more Izaya was allowed to talk, the more the raven would deflect. He began to cross the small room as Izaya was moving for the door, smoothly pulling his shirt on as he walked. As Izaya pulled the door open Shizuo’s hand came down against it, slamming it with maybe just the tiniest bit more force than was necessary. Izaya stared at the crack that spread from Shizuo’s hand and snorted. 

“Always so excessive. And contrary. First he complains about the time, now he’s stopping me from leaving.”

“When are we going to stop with the hotels, Izaya?” Shizuo asked, leaning over the raven.

“When Shizu-chan is house-broken I might consider it.” Izaya retorted, turning to face the blonde with a cutting smile.

“House broken? What the hell are you talking about, flea?” He growled.

“Yes, house-broken. That thing people do with their pets to make sure they don’t wreck their houses?”

“Wreck their… Are you seriously still mad about the bed? I offered to pay for it. And that was a month ago. I’ve offered my apartment, you wouldn’t have to worry about broken furniture there so that’s a lousy excuse.”

Izaya just continued to smirk up at Shizuo, shrugging evasively. “This is why we can’t have nice things, Shizu-chan.” The blonde growls and shifts forward, pushing Izaya against the door. He leaned in, lips brushing Izaya’s ear as he spoke.

“Liar.” He repeated with a thread of satisfaction. “The next time you come to Ikebukuro, don’t bother with a hotel, we’ll be going back to my place.” Izaya couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at Shizuo’s words, the tone making it clear that the blonde wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. “I’ll make sure you won’t have the energy left to run off either.” Shizuo pulled back, smirking down at the raven who had a flush creeping across his cheeks. Izaya quickly turned and opened the door.

“You’ll have to catch me first, Shizu-chan~” He taunted as he slipped out the door. The blonde smirked as he watched the raven go, confidant that it wouldn’t be long before Izaya’s next visit.


	5. “You make me want things I can’t have.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Akabayashi meets Sonohara Sayaka, a still-depressing retelling of their brief relationship.

She was eerily beautiful. She would have been beautiful without the glowing red eyes and the antique looking katana that was currently dripping with his blood. She seemed surprised when he’d ripped out the eye she had cut, ridding him of the insistent voice that wouldn’t shut up.

“Ah! Amazing!” She said, the strange blades that had been protruding from her flesh drawing back inside slowly as if her body served as their sheath. Perhaps he should have been bothered by this but he had something more important to say. “No one has ever broken away from her hold. Are you going to kill me now?”

He approached her slowly, one hand still pressed to the bleeding and empty socket. “No, I only wanted to say that you are beautiful. I think I have fallen in love.” She smiled at him and he knew he was in love.

“To say something like that about me even when I’m like this? Thank you but I’m married. I cannot return your feelings.” He groaned at this revelation, finally finding a woman like her to learn that she was unavailable.

“Ah, well, that’s too bad. Can I ask your name?”

“Sonohara Sayaka.” She replied and he gave her a wry smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Sonohara. My name is Akabayashi Mizuki. I think fate must have brought us together tonight.”

“Sorry about the eye, Mr. Akabayashi.” She replied with a slight smile. “I really do wish you would kill me.”

“But what would your family do without you, Miss Sonohara. I couldn’t possibly make them sad.” She flushed a bit at that, looking down at the sword in her hand. 

“It’s all I can do to keep her from hurting them most days. I think they would be better off without me.” She said sadly.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to meet me for coffee sometime and tell me about it?” Akabayashi ventured, knowing he really shouldn’t be making the offer to a married woman but too infatuated with her to resist.

“Maybe.” She said with a shy smile. “I think you should get your eye looked at first though.” He chuckled at that and nodded. 

“You’re right.” He rummages around in his pockets for his card, finally finding a slightly crumpled one in his suit jacket. “Call me, if you want.” He says as he hands it to her.

They met for coffee. At first it was once in a while but as her husband grew more and more unstable, her calls increased. So did Akabayashi’s anger, watching her suffer at the hands of the man she loved. 

“Miss Sonohara, why don’t you just cut him?” He asked one evening as they were walking together through the park.

“Oh I couldn’t do that.” She said with sadness in her voice. “You felt her, heard her voice. How could I willingly do that to anyone else? It’s so hard to control her as it is…”

“Ah, yeah, sorry for asking.” He replied then stopped, turning to grab her shoulders lightly. “You know I could help, right? If you wanted me to?” She smiled up at him and shook her head.

“Mister Akabayashi, you make me want things I can’t have.” She replies, her voice soft. “You’ve become more to me than I ever should have allowed... I’m so weak.”

“I don’t think you’re weak at all, Sayaka. You’ve been amazingly strong to deal with all of this. You deserve so much more.” He leaned down, knowing he shouldn’t but pushing aside all common sense and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He felt her press her hands to his chest as she tilted her head up into the kiss. For a moment that felt like eternity, they lingered together in that tentative embrace, until Sayaka pulled back slowly.

“Mizuki I…” She gave him a sad smile. “I wish we had met years ago.”

He walked her home. If he had known what was going to happen, he would have stayed. He would have protected her and her daughter from that despicable man. If he had known… But he hadn’t known. Not until he’d seen the headlines the next morning. Not until there was nothing he could do to save the woman he loved.


	6. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> -Neon Demons continuity-  
> Wherein Shiki learns that trusting Izaya with cats is not a wise decision.

“I don't owe you an explanation.”

He hated when Izaya was being evasive. It almost always meant the raven had done  _ something _ and that something was very likely to be revealed at the most inconvenient of times or in the most inconvenient of ways. Even the arguably ‘pleasant’ surprises.

Izaya, for his part, was staring idly out the car window, looking like a bored dilettante. The image was so flawlessly complete, Shiki knew without a doubt that it was intentional. 

“That's not how joint projects work, Orihara.” 

“I suppose you shouldn’t have let me handle it then.” The raven replied, lips curving up into a smirk. Well that was a painfully obvious truth at this point. He really should have known better when Izaya had shown particular interest in the latest shipment of rare animals Shiki had sourced for their next auction.

“I would think that I shouldn’t have to be concerned about theft, of all things, from the Orihara heir.” 

“Theft?” Izaya arched a brow. “There was no theft. Certainly not from the Awakusu. If anything it would be in-family theft. Which it wasn’t because I didn’t steal anything.” Shiki matched his look with a flat stare.

“Where’s the iriomote?”

“He’s melanistic, did you know that when you found him?”

“Of course. Do you know how much more it’s worth because of that?” 

“Would it make you happy to know that the seller was willing to let him go for practically nothing - comparatively speaking of course.”

“That would only make me happy if I was going to be able to sell it for considerable profit. I can’t sell it if I don’t have it, can I?”

“Well you have all those other interesting animals to sell, what’s one cat?” He deflected with a dismissive wave of his hand. Shiki just sighed in response.

“You’re seriously going to keep the iriomote?”

“His name is Haru.” Izaya replied, finally turning his gaze to look at Shiki, red eyes shining with amusement. “I’m sure you’ll get along splendidly.”


	7. “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr.  
> Wherein Izaya's curiosity gets him in trouble with Shiki.

There was a truly excessive amount of pink. Pink streamers, pink balloons, pink tablecloths and plates and cups. Izaya didn't mind pink but this level was just nauseating. 

“Orihara-kun, thank you for bringing your sisters.” Mikiya was thanking him, Akane standing just behind her father looking delightfully princess-like in an absolutely hideous pink dress. Mairu was staring at the dress with a look of absolute horror while Kururi wisely was holding her hands over her sister's mouth. 

“It's no problem at all, Awakusu-san.” Izaya replied with a charming smile, all polite formality for his fellow heir. “That's a lovely dress, Miss Akane. Did your father get it for you?” He asked of Mikiya's shy daughter. She nodded solemnly. 

“Yes uncle, it was a present for the party.” She replied. “May I introduce your sisters to my other friends?” She asked politely, sneaking an excited glance at the twins. It made him wonder if introducing the innocent young girl to his twisted sisters had been wise. Well, it would be amusing to see how it turned out either way.

“Of course.” Mikiya replied, waving the girls away. “You're welcome to stay, Orihara-kun. Haruka prepared drinks and snacks for the parents.

“Very kind of her.” Izaya replied with a slight nod. “Since I will no doubt have to pick the twins up once they’re done, I may as well stay.” As if on queue, a shriek emanated from the room the girls had disappeared into. Mikiya waved Izaya in the direction of the kitchen.

“Go ahead, I’ll go check on the kids.” Izaya smirked as Mikiya turned away, turning his attention to the Awakusu house, wandering down the hall, pausing to peer into doorways with curiosity. He found what appeared to be Mikiya’s study and slipped inside, trailing his fingers along the desk. Before he could indulge his curiosity and start rifling through drawers the door slid open.

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing here?” Shiki asked as he slid the door closed behind him. Izaya turned to look at the executive with a smirk and a shrug. 

“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” He replied, leaning against the desk. “Convenient that my mother asked me to drive my sisters to this little birthday party. The better question is why you’re here.” Shiki crossed the floor to stand in front of the raven, trapping him against the desk.

“Work. I believe the chaperones are gathering in the kitchen, Izaya. Not the study.”

“Oooo~ Meeting with the boss? I was getting there.”

“Not much of an alibi if no one sees you. Why exactly do you need an alibi?”

“Oh you know, things.” Izaya replied vaguely, reaching up to slide a finger under the chain around Shiki’s neck. “And you’ve seen me. You can be my alibi,  _ Haruya _ .”

“I’d rather not. That sounds like a headache waiting to happen.”

“Well you’re no fun. Don’t you want to fuck me on your boss’s desk?”

“With a room full of children nearby?” Izaya smirks and tugs on the chain as he presses lips to Shiki’s. Despite his seeming resistance to the idea, Shiki returns the kiss, sliding a hand over the raven’s hip. Izaya’s grip on the necklace tightens as the kiss deepens, tongues tangling together in a struggle for dominance that Izaya found himself losing. Shiki broke the kiss by sliding a hand into Izaya’s hair and jerking his head back. “Getting caught snooping doesn’t deserve a reward, Izaya.” He spoke low and firm, making Izaya shiver. 

“What does it deserve?” Izaya purred in response, not at all deterred. Shiki gave him a suggestive look.

“You already know the answer to that. Go play nice with the housewives and be thankful it was me who saw you and not Dougen or Mikiya.” Izaya smirked and let go of Shiki’s necklace only to trail his finger down over the exposed skin above the collar of Shiki’s shirt.

“Oh? And are you going to reward me for playing nice instead?”

“That will depend on you, won’t it?”


	8. “I thought you were dead.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya is definitely not at all worried about Shiki...

Izaya was not pacing because that would mean that he was anxious and he was definitely not anxious. He was simply stretching his legs. He definitely wasn’t checking his phone compulsively after every full circle from couch to desk and back and he definitely didn’t jump when he heard the key in the lock. He froze mid-pace, eyes locked on the door as it swung open, heart in his throat as he waited to see who would step through. His eyes widened with relief when Shiki stepped through the door then narrowed dangerously.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He accused as the executive slipped off his shoes and locked the door behind him. Shiki arched a brow at Izaya’s hostile greeting, shrugging out of his suit jacket as he walked toward the raven. 

“Taking care of a problem.” He replied, tossing the jacket over the back of a chair. “Those Russians were moving against our interests. I simply made an example of them.”

“You blew up a boat in Tokyo Harbour.” 

“Yes.” He replied, turning toward Izaya’s kitchen to pour himself a drink.

“The boat you told me you were going to be meeting with those Russians on.” Shiki took a sip of his whiskey then settled on Izaya’s couch with a sigh. Izaya moved toward him but didn’t sit down.

“I needed to go so that they wouldn’t be suspicious.” Izaya’s lips thinned in disapproval and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You got on a boat full of armed Russians with the intention of blowing them up. So you wouldn’t seem suspicious.” 

“That  _ is  _ what I just said.” Shiki replied, leaning back and resting his head against the back of the couch, looking up at the raven.

“ _ I thought you were dead! _ ” Izaya hissed angrily at Shiki’s blasé reaction. The corners of Shiki’s lips curved up in amusement.

“I had a plan.” He replied reaching up to grab the front of Izaya’s shirt and pull him down. Izaya let himself be pulled onto Shiki’s lap, still scowling at the executive.

“You didn’t tell me about this plan.” He accused, sliding his arms around Shiki’s neck.

“You weren’t part of it so you didn’t need to know.”

“You should have told me.” Izaya insisted with a pout.

“The only time you tell me about your plans is when I drag them out of you.” Shiki pointed out, taking another sip of his drink.

“Hardly the point.” Izaya huffed.

“Were you worried about me, Zaya?” Shiki teased, sliding a hand along Izaya’s hip.

“Of course not.” Izaya sniffed disdainfully but even as he denied it, he captured Shiki’s lips in a kiss that was equal parts desperate and hungry. Shiki put his drink down and slid both hands under Izaya’s shirt, gripping his sides and deepening the kiss, claiming Izaya’s mouth with tongue and teeth. A soft groan escaped Izaya’s lips as he tangles a hand in Shiki’s hair, tugging on the short strands. “I swear to god if you ever do that to me again I’ll stab you myself.” Izaya murmurs against Shiki’s lips, drawing a laugh from the executive.

“Threatening me?” He mocked, turning to push Izaya down onto the couch, knee sliding up to press between Izaya’s legs. “When you constantly throw yourself in harm’s way for fun?” He pushed Izaya’s shirt up, revealing soft flesh and sharp hip bones. He leaned down to drag teeth over sensitive skin, drawing a soft moan from Izaya.

“Haaah~ Yes. I’m allowed to do crazy things. You are not.” Shiki’s hand slid up Izaya’s thigh, teasing past Izaya’s growing erection to tug open his pants.

“I’ll take it under consideration.” Shiki replied before biting into soft flesh and pulling another moan from the raven. He dragged Izaya’s pants down, revealing his cock, flushed and hard. Izaya’s breath hitched as Shiki wrapped a hand around the base and guided it to his lips. 

“Haruya…” He groaned as Shiki took his cock into the wet warmth of his mouth, dragging his tongue along the base as he began to move slowly. His hand slid down to caress his balls before rubbing over Izaya’s entrance teasingly. He drew off Izaya’s cock long enough to wet his fingers before pushing two in together, making Izaya whine at the feeling. He continued to slowly work his fingers inside the raven, curling them up to move against his prostate while he dragged his lips over Izaya’s cock. The raven was panting , hips jerking up at Shiki’s attentions, one arm thrown over his face. Shiki continued, bringing Izaya to the edge before pulling back, leaving him trembling. “Why?” He whined, uncovering his eyes to look at Shiki who was moving toward his desk to retrieve the bottle of lube he knew Izaya had there. He returned to the couch, undoing his pants and stroking his cock, coating it in lube.

“Come here, Zaya.” He says and Izaya’s lips curve into an eager smirk. The raven slid onto Shiki’s lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder as he sinks down on Shiki’s cock with a groan. Shiki wrapped an arm around his waist, thrusting up as Izaya came down, drawing a cry from the raven. They moved together at a slow pace at first, easing into a rhythm that soon turned enthusiastic. Shiki peppered Izaya’s collarbones with bites and kisses, leaving a trail of marks that drew moans as Izaya worked his hips, riding Shiki’s cock eagerly. It wasn’t long before Izaya was crying out and coming, hips jerking and muscles tightening. Shiki groaned and gripped Izaya’s hips, thrusting up hard and fast as Izaya trembled and clung to him. He thrust deep as he came, drawing a soft whine from the raven as his thrusts slowed. 

“If that was meant to make up for scaring the shit out of me earlier, I accept your apology.” Izaya hummed, leaning his head against Shiki’s shoulder.

“Apology sex?” Shiki replied with amusement, trailing his lips along Izaya’s neck. “If that’s the case, you owe me more than a few apologies.”


	9. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya tries to run away from his feelings

Izaya was a bit too drunk and a bit too lonely. Individually these things wouldn’t necessarily be a problem but when paired together they led to bad decisions. Drunken parkour at two in the morning was bad enough but to add to it, the drunken parkour led to strategic B&E. Balcony door locks were always so flimsy and this particular balcony door was extremely familiar. 

As was the figure who was waiting for him on the other side of that door, bearing such an exasperated expression that Izaya couldn’t help but to giggle. 

“Ahhh Haruya was waiting for me!” He exclaimed, sliding the door closed and  leaning against it with a boneless fluidity that only the truly drunk could move with. Izaya still managed to be graceful where others would be stumbling, the flush of his cheeks and the way his smile came more naturally making him that much prettier. 

If it weren't two in the morning. If they were still dating - if you could even call it that while it was happening. There were a lot of ‘ifs’ going through Shiki's mind at the moment. “What are you doing here, Izaya?” Even as he asked the question, he knew what the answer would be; he was wondering if the raven actually knew himself but had a feeling Izaya was just running off drunk impulse. 

“I wanted to see you.” Izaya replied with a smirk. He pushed away from the door, sauntering toward Shiki, eyes fixing the executive with a look he was all too familiar with. 

“Don't.” That one word stopped Izaya in his tracks, his lips curving downward into a frown at the response he wasn't expecting. There was a surety in his self-confidence that rarely wavered, an awareness of his own merits and skills that backed it up but Shiki had always been one of those rarities in his life who could make him question all of it with a single sentence or even a look. If he'd been sober he might have reconsidered his decision at that point but he forged ahead, driven by an ache he couldn't give voice to, brought to the surface by too much alcohol. He raised a hand toward Shiki's neck but the executive grabbed it before he could make contact with flesh. “I'm not interested in satisfying your drunk impulses Izaya.”

“Then satisfy your own impulses.” He purred, pressing closer despite the grip Shiki had on his wrist. 

“My current impulse is to throw you off the balcony. Think your drunk ass would make it down without injury?” Izaya's eyes widened a bit at Shiki's words and he laughed. 

“Are you hoping for injury?” He asked, unconcerned by the very real threat in Shiki's voice. “Are you actually mad at me, Haruya?” His name on Izaya's lips was something he hadn't heard in months and it sounded just as sweet as it did before Izaya had decided to run away. 

“Why would I be angry that, after avoiding me for months you decide to show up drunk at two in the morning looking for a booty call?” Shiki replied in a flat voice. He dragged Izaya's arm down and twisted it behind the raven's back, forcing him to turn away. He marched the raven straight toward the balcony door. Izaya didn't even give token resistance, pressing his free hand against the glass. 

“Ahhh, you are mad.” The raven replied, staring at Shiki's reflection in the glass. “I would have thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair.” 

“Are you serious?” The exasperation in Shiki's tone gave Izaya a small measure of satisfaction at his ability to ruffle the executive's feathers a bit. 

“Did you actually miss me Haruya? Or did you enjoy the peace and quiet?” It was the sort of question meant to provoke a response but Shiki wasn't one to be baited by him. 

“You know, for such an intelligent person, you can be surprisingly immature. If I tell you I didn't miss you, will you throw yourself a pity party and plot my demise?” Izaya wanted to be dismissive and casual, to act like he didn't actually care but alcohol and emotions stole the words before they could form. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass.

“I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you.” He mumbled, dropping his gaze from Shiki’s reflection to the floor. 

“What was that?” Shiki asked, having heard Izaya but wanting to make him repeat it. Izaya tugged against Shiki’s hold and earned a burst of pain as the executive responded by twisting his arm more.

“Hnnn.” He responded to the pain, biting his lip. “ _ I want you, Haruya _ .”

“You want to get laid.” Shiki countered, letting his hold on Izaya’s arm ease as he pressed against him, lips ghosting over Izaya’s ear as he spoke. “I have no interest in being a convenience for you.”

“When have you ever been a convenience?” Izaya protested, an amused smile curving his lips. “I spent  _ months _ chasing you.”

“Mm. Then you ran away.” 

“Took a vacation.”

“You never lack for creativity when you lie.”

“Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Sounded like one.” Shiki bit into pale flesh below Izaya’s ear drawing a moan from the raven. “Haruya please!”

“Please what?” He prodded, earning a frustrated groan from the raven.

“I won’t run.” Izaya replied without any trace of his usual flippant attitude.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Izaya.”

“I’m not.” He released Izaya’s arm completely, turning the raven to face him. Izaya immediately leaned in to press desperate lips against Shiki’s, arms sliding up around his neck. Shiki’s hands trailed down to Izaya’s ass, squeezing roughly as he pressed Izaya back against the balcony door. The kiss was possessive and hungry and left Izaya breathless when Shiki pulled away to look down at him. “I missed you Haruya.” Izaya admitted, looking up from beneath his lashes.

“I know.” Shiki replied with a smirk of his own.


	10. “I should have told you a long time ago.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr  
> Wherein Shiki and Izaya share a quiet moment

The wind had a bite to it that warned of the changing seasons but Izaya didn’t mind, sitting on the roof, legs dangling over the edge. He was, after all, more than warm enough between his own fur trimmed coat and the warmth of Shiki’s arms around him. The rooftop view wasn’t quite as nice as his own as Shiki’s building wasn’t as tall but it had a good view of Nishi-Ikebukuro park which Izaya found delightful when he was in the mood to people watch.

The scent of cigarette smoke drifted past him as Shiki lit up, causing him to wrinkle his nose out of habit more than actual disgust. He had grown so used to the smell, so inherently linked to the executive and to all the things he associated with Shiki that it was hard to hate it like he used to. 

“So how long have you had it?” Shiki asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them. Izaya gave a soft chuckle.

“I should have told you a long time ago, I suppose.” He mused. “I started looking for it about a year after we met. I think maybe a year after that was when I finally got my hands on it.”

“That’s quite a while. Why didn’t you tell me you had it?”

“Well by then I’d realized that if I told you I had it, I’d have to explain how I found out about it. I wasn’t sure how you’d react at the time so I just hid it away and eventually with everything else that was going on, I forgot about it.” Shiki chuckled and shook his head.

“Well it worked out better for me that you hid it, though it would have been nice to have known that it was safe.” Izaya smiled a bit.

“If I hadn’t been looking for that mythology book the other day, it might have remained hidden.”

“You might have too many books.” Shiki teased with a snort. “That you managed to hide something from yourself by simply putting the wrong slipcover on it is evidence of your bibliophilia.”

“ _ Hey! _ ” He protested, elbowing Shiki lightly. “For someone who likes to frequent said library, you have no room to judge.” Shiki just smiled and tossed the butt of his cigarette in a nearby can.

“I wonder what else I might find in that library of yours…” He said as he picked up the book, placing it on Izaya’s lap and opening it up. Izaya looked down at the careful calligraphy on the inside cover.

“First flower of spring, A herald of renewal, Winter’s survivor.” Izaya read the words out loud fingers tracing the tidy brush strokes. “Her haikus are definitely more upbeat than yours.” He teased with a grin. Shiki nipped at Izaya’s ear in warning which only drew a soft laugh from the raven.

“I didn’t write those with the intention of showing them to anyone. If you didn’t have a very bad habit of rifling through other people’s desks, no one would ever have seen them.”

“If you didn’t want them seen you should have burned the book…” Izaya smirked. Shiki huffed a laugh and flipped to a random page in the book.

“I’d accepted years ago that I would probably never see this book again. It’s surprising that you were able to find it. It’s not as if it had any significant worth on its own.”

“Who are you talking to?” Izaya scoffed. “I can find anything.”

“Mm. Thank you.” He presses a soft kiss against Izaya’s temple.

“You’re welcome.”


	11. “You’re trembling.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Akabayashi and Shiki get up to shenanigans

Maybe the yakuza wasn’t the best career choice. If he wasn’t putting out fires because of Izaya, he was putting out fires because of Mikiya. Different kinds of fires, equally stressful. His current situation was thanks to information provided by the former and bad decisions made by the latter. 

“You’re trembling.” Akabayashi commented.

“Just hurry up before the security guard returns.”

“Maybe you should start hitting the gym, Shiki.”

“Keep it up and I’ll drop you.” That got a chuckle out of the red-headed executive.

“You think Orihara knew Mikiya was going to turn around and off the guy?”

“Orihara’s ability to predict outcomes is second to none. Is now really the time to be talking about this?” 

“Almost got it. I was just thinking that he benefits heavily from this.” There was a click followed by the soft creak of the window opening. “Give me a boost.”

Shiki braced himself and gave Akabayashi a boost that might have been a bit more forceful than necessary. The curse and thump that followed was very satisfying. 

“Was that necessary?” Akabayashi complained from the other side of the window. 

“Just hurry up and grab the briefcase.” Shiki replied, leaning against the wall casually. A few moments later Akabayashi was back, climbing out the window with significantly more ease than he'd climbed in. 

“Isn't this the sort of thing you get Orihara to do? He seems fond of breaking into places.”

“He's already benefiting from the death of that other informant. He doesn't need the contents of that case. The last thing Ikebukuro needs is a piece of Saika in his hands.” Shiki replied, opening it up to glance inside before closing it again. “The only reason he didn't get to it before us is because I sent him off on an errand with Aozaki.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“As much as I'd like to keep it, it's too dangerous but selling it will turn a tidy profit.”

“That you plan to split, of course.” Akabayashi replied with a grin. Shiki arched a brow. 

“If by split, you mean the money goes into the Awakusu accounts, then yes. And the buyer I was thinking of is far from Japan. One less chunk of demon sword in Tokyo.” Akabayashi sighed then shrugged. 

“And what are you going to do when Orihara finds out?” 

“Why would I do anything?”

“Because he'll be insufferably pouty.” 

“Sounds like a him problem.” Akabayashi snickered. 

“No doubt he'll make it a you problem…”


	12. “People are staring.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein the Awakusu explore new recruitment ideas

“People are staring.” That was Akabayashi.

“You got us into this.” A very exasperated sounding Shiki responded.

“All I did was issue a challenge. How was I supposed to know he'd not only accept it but also drag us into it?” Shiki gave Akabayashi a flat look. There may even have been murder lurking in that look. 

“Because it's Izaya. You've known him long enough to know that he will never back down in the face of potential public humiliation and he will most assuredly drag whoever he can down with him.”

“I thought this might finally be the thing that he would refuse, ok? And it's your fault we're doing this too. You're the one who suggested he bring us along.”

“You. I suggested he should bring you along.”

“Less arguing and more smiling.” Izaya chided them both with a smirk. “No one is going to stop to talk if you're glaring at them like you want to murder them.” Akabayashi gave Izaya a toothy smile then turned his attention to a group of young men who were probably in their senior year of high school. 

“Hey, kids, you ever considered an exciting career in hospitality?” The boys turned to look at Akabayashi then quickly shuffled away from the booth. 

“Maybe tone down the demon grin, Akabaka.” Izaya snickered as another group approached. “Oh, this should be easy. They're wearing colors…” He stepped forward with a grin. “Hey, you guys are part of the Yellow Scarves, right? I heard your leader is one of the smartest kids in Ikebukuro.” The teens turned, immediately drawn by Izaya’s recognition. “Pretty cool gang, not like those Blue Squares guys. If you’re looking for a little extra work, you should come by the Awakusu offices. They’re always looking for guys like you. Smart and tough and ready to take action.” The boys preened at Izaya’s attention and flattery, grinning and jostling each other.

“Yeah, the Yellow Scarves are the best gang in Ikebukuro. Of course we’d attract the attention of the Awakusu.” Their defacto leader bragged, looking at Shiki and Akabayashi standing behind Izaya. “I heard joining the yakuza pays good, that true?”

“Well, that depends on you.” Shiki replied, looking the kid over. “If you’re willing to work hard and show your loyalty then we’ll make sure you’re taken care of. The benefits are significantly better than working for minimum wage at a fast food restaurant.” The boys nodded at Shiki’s observation.

“If you’re considering college but don’t have the money, we do offer educational loans as well.” Akabayashi added with a grin, handing out business cards to the boys. “You just come see Oichan and don’t be afraid to bring your friends.” The boys took the cards and walked off, talking to each other about being yakuza.

“Educational loans?” Izaya snickered. “Oichan might not be as bad at this as I first thought. I hope Mikiya has room in the budget for that…”

“I’m sure oichan can submit a proposal to Mikiya on the topic.” Shiki added with a slight smile. “Be sure to detail how exactly you plan to set up this educational loan fund and how you plan to recoup those losses…”

Akabayashi shrugged. “Hey, Mikiya said he wanted more recruits. He didn’t put a limit on how we got them.”

“I don’t think the Ikebukuro Job Fair was exactly what he had in mind…” Shiki said with a shake of his head.

“Well, if you want to be a legitimate organization, you have to do things the right way.” Izaya replied with a grin. “Look sharp, gentlemen, I see a group of college students headed our way.”

Shiki and Akabayashi exchanged a look and Shiki sighed. “So drinks are on Akabayashi tonight.”


	13. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya gets a surprise  
> Implied Shizaya

Izaya was enjoying one of his favorite hobbies, stalking Shizu-chan. The particularly difficult part was avoiding the beast’s sixth sense when it came to his presence but still getting close enough to try to snap a few candid pictures. He loved getting those pictures, catching the blonde unaware, relaxed or sometimes even smiling. Currently he was hanging out with his brother, sitting on a bench outside an ice cream parlor and Izaya was crouched on the rooftop of the building opposite them, zooming in with his shitty cellphone camera. As he was about to snap the photo an incoming call interrupted him, from Mairu of all people. His sisters never called him unless they wanted something. He sighed and answered.

“What do you want, Mairu?” He asked, irritated. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Iza-nii thank god you picked up!” His sisters was whispering into the phone. Izaya frowned.

“Why are you whispering?”

“There’s someone in the house Iza-nii!” Mairu continued. “Kururi and I are hiding in the closet. We don’t know what to do.”

“Why are you calling me when you could be calling the police?”

“One of them said the police had been taken care of. I think they’re here for you Iza-nii!” Izaya’s hand tightened around the knife in his pocket instinctively, eyes narrowing in anger.

“Just stay put and stay quiet. I’m on my way.” He said, feet already moving in the direction of the Orihara house. Whoever thought it was a good idea to try to involve his family was going to pay.

“Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!” Mairu whispered before the line went dead.

As he approached the house everything looked normal. No out of place people loitering about. The door didn’t look like it had been broken into. Peering through the windows he couldn’t see any strangers in the house but curtains blocked the view so he couldn’t be sure. He slipped through the door quietly, knife out and prepared to strike. As he stepped into the living room the lights flickered on and a loud chorus of “Surprise!” assaulted his ears. He froze, blinking at the sight before him, a very confused look on his face which Shinra managed to snap a picture of with his cellphone. 

“What.” Mairu and Kururi were grinning and holding a birthday cake. “Whaaaaat.” Celty had a party hat on top of her helmet. “Whaaaaaaaaat?” Kyohei and company were holding a Happy Birthday banner. Namie stood by the kitchen door, arms crossed.

This was unexpected. He slowly backed out of the room retreating to the front door where his escape was blocked by none other than his earlier target.

“Happy birthday flea. We’re having hotpot.” Shizuo said with a grin as he pushed Izaya back toward the living room. “No sulking alone on your birthday this year.”


	14. “Well, that’s tragic.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Shiki gets a visit from a stray cat

It was raining hard, a cold angry downpour that came with thunder and lightning. Normally Izaya wouldn’t be caught dead in such shitty weather but sometimes - very rarely - but sometimes things didn’t go his way. Today was one of those days where fate conspired with the universe to make him miserable with a series of minor nuisances that eventually culminated in this.

First Namie had misplaced several important files he needed for a meeting in the morning  _and_  forgot to pick up coffee when she came in because “ _Seiji~”_  Lacking his morning fuel and in a rush to meet his client after searching for the missing files - filed in the complete wrong section! - he rushed out the door without even grabbing his coat. 

That might not have been so bad, it was summer after all, but he’d left his keys and his wallet in said coat, hanging by the door of his apartment. He didn’t notice his error right away. He met with the client at a restaurant in Shinjuku where they attempted to argue Izaya’s fees. This caused what was supposed to be a short afternoon meeting to turn into a dragged out argument only ending when he picked up his files and threatened to leave. Suddenly his client was so much more interested in making the bank transfer.

His next stop was supposed to be a little used book store in Ikebukuro where the owner was holding an old book on Greek mythology for him but - of course - the train line into Ikebukuro was delayed due to some excuse or another. By the time he got to Ikebukuro, the bookstore was closed.

With his mood growing more sour as the day progressed, he decided to try to cheer himself up with Russia Sushi only to discover that the shop was closed due to a burst pipe. Defeated by this final blow, he ducked into a coffee shop instead, which was when his earlier mistake caught up with him and he realized he had neither his wallet or his keys. He pulled out his phone and dialed Namie.

“I’m off work, why are you calling me?” Was her response when she picked up.

“Because I need you to bring me my jacket.”

“What? No. I’m on my way to see Seiji. Get it yourself.”

“If I could-” Click. Oh he was so docking her pay for that. Of course when he redialed she didn’t pick up. It had just begun to rain, a light drizzle that caused him little concern, as he considered his options, finally settling on paying a visit to Shiki. The executive had a key to his place that he could reclaim in order to get home. He sent Shiki a quick text to let him know he was coming. About halfway to Shiki’s place was when the sky truly opened up and Izaya cast angry red eyes at the sky muttering a long train of expletives as he trudged through the cold, wet storm.

He was drenched and shivering as he stood in front of Shiki’s door, waiting for the other to answer his ringing of the bell. Shiki opened the door and took a long look at the raven.

“Well that’s tragic. The storm appears to have left a half-drowned stray cat on my doorstep.”

“I just need my key.” Izaya muttered through chattering teeth, sulking at Shiki’s teasing. It was, of course, at that moment that Izaya’s stomach decided to remind him that breakfast had been many hours ago by making a sad gurgling noise. That drew a sharp laugh from Shiki and he stepped away from the door beckoning Izaya inside.

“Correction, half-drowned and half-starved. Stay there.” He ordered Izaya as the raven stepped into the entryway before disappearing down the hallway, returning with an overly large towel which he passed to Izaya. “Strip. I’m not letting you track water all over my carpets. I’ll get you something to wear.”

Izaya flushed a bit in embarrassment, keenly aware of what a mess he must look like to Shiki. He took the towel and did as he was asked, having a particularly difficult time trying to shimmy out of his already tight pants, clinging to him like a second skin with the weight of the water. Shiki watched the show with amusement as Izaya finally managed to drag the heavy cloth off and finish drying himself off. Shiki handed him a pair of sweats which he pulled on hastily as Shiki threw his wet clothes into a basket.

“Wait in the kitchen, I’ll make you something to eat.” He said before disappearing down the hall again, this time to throw Izaya’s clothes in the dryer. Izaya sighed and made his way to the kitchen, perching on a stool at the island as he waited for Shiki to return. He was basically at Shiki’s mercy at this point, waiting on the other to give him the spare key. The executive glanced at the sulking raven as he entered the kitchen, amused to see him in such a state. The ever-prepared for everything raven looked so out of sorts and just done with life, it was almost cute in a way. He rummaged through his fridge then began to cook. “So what happened to you?”

“Nothing, why would you think anything happened to me?” Izaya responded with a slight huff. “I simply decided that I had never experienced this whole splashing around in the rain thing they always show in movies. I’ve decided that it is clearly not as fun as they make it appear.”

“Hm. I believe it’s not usually done in a thunder storm. You know there’s a typhoon warning? Why do you need your spare key?” He continued to prod at the raven.

“Well obviously because I don’t have my key.” He responded with a bite to his tone. “If you could perhaps stick to less obvious questions, that would be nice.”

“The stray cat has fangs tonight.” Shiki responded but let it go, dropping a plate of food in front of Izaya instead. Izaya contemplated responding by hissing but reconsidered when the smell of seared tuna and pan-fried vegetables wafted up from the plate. He picked up the chopsticks and prodded the vegetables before going straight for the tuna. Shiki watched in amusement as Izaya ate. “Ready to stop sulking?” He asked once the raven was finished, taking the plate and placing it int he sink.

“No, I think I’d prefer to sulk for at least another hour.” Izaya responded though there was amusement in his voice. He couldn’t deny that being warm, dry and fed helped improve his mood greatly. “Are you done holding me hostage? I’d like to get home before the trains stop running.”

“You’re not going back out in that storm.” Shiki replied placidly. “I’ll take you home in the morning.” Izaya made a show of sighing but the edges of his lips twitched up into a slight smile.

“Are you planning to feed me breakfast too?”

“The ungrateful cat can cook breakfast for his rescuer.”


	15. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Tom, Shizuo and Vorona go for breakfast

Shizuo wasn’t fond of early mornings to begin with but work was work and Tom had promised to buy them breakfast to make up for it. There was some sort of meeting at the office and even Shizuo and Vorona were expected to attend even though they were just bodyguards. Something about new human resources policies? He didn’t know. Or care really. He yawned as he entered the breakfast place, spotting Tom and Vorona already sitting at a table.

“Good morning.” He mumbled as he took a seat at the table.

“Good morning Shizuo-senpai.” Vorona replied, looking not at all bothered by the early hour.

“Good morning Shizuo. Sorry about this.” Tom added with a smile.

“Can’t be helped, it’s for work after all.”

The waitress approached, asking for drink orders. Tom and Shizuo, as one might expect, ordered coffee while Vorona asked the woman for vodka. 

“Vorona…” Tom said with a sigh. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

“Why would you even want vodka with breakfast?” Shizuo asked, puzzled.

“Vodka makes good start to day.” Vorona says, looking at them in disappointment. “Is good for waking up.”

They exchanged a long look before Tom replied. “Well there are rules in Japan about what time restaurants can serve alcohol, Vorona. Also, this restaurant doesn’t even serve alcohol.”

“Oh. I suppose I will settle for coffee then.” Vorona says. “I do not understand. Why is there rule for when people can drink?”

“Probably to keep people from starting their day with vodka…” Shizuo mumbled with a slight smile.

“Do not knock until you try, Shizuo-senpai.” Vorona responded. “I bring vodka tomorrow instead of coffee.”

“Ah please don’t, Vorona…” Tom said with a chuckle. “It’s against work policy to consume alcohol while working.”

“More rules about alcohol. Very well. I come with vodka on day off, yes?”

“No thank you!” Both Tom and Shizuo protested, to Vorona’s disappointment.


	16. “Please put your penis away.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein the twins learn why not to surprise their brother

He’d pulled an all nighter staking out the apartment of some shitty reporter who was apparently having an affair with the wife of a notable politician. The politician had offered Izaya a ridiculous amount of money to obtain proof. It wasn’t his usual kind of job and honestly, watching people have sex and photographing it seemed like a total waste of his skill set but having an important federal politician as a client was worth it. 

He’d come home somewhere around four in the morning and immediately processed the photos, compiling the report for the client and sending it off. He then took a quick shower and collapsed into bed falling into a deep sleep only to be startled out of it by the sound of someone moving around his apartment. The footsteps were coming down the hall toward his room. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a knife from his night table, taking up a position beside the door just as it began to creak open. He grabbed the offending arm and dragged the home invader into the room, pressing his knife against their ribs only to be assaulted by a loud shriek as Mairu flailed in his grip and aimed a sharp kick at his shin.

“Iza-nii! Why are you such a freak?” She demanded as Izaya let her go to rub at his shin.

“Weird.” Kururi echoed from behind him.

“What the hell are you doing sneaking into my apartment?” He grumbled, eyeing his sisters angrily.

“We were going to surprise you.” Mairu grumbled. “Instead I’m seeing things I never wanted to see.”

“Iza-nii.” Kururi added putting a remarkable number of words together into an actual sentence. “Please put your penis away.”

“Now you know better than to try to sneak up on me in my own apartment.” Izaya replied with a smirk.

“Normal people don’t sleep naked, pervert.” Mairu huffed, storming out of the bedroom.

“Pyjamas.” Kururi added solemnly before following her sister.


	17. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya and Mikage are in high school

They were sitting on the roof of the school, leaning against the wire fence that was supposed to keep suicidal students from jumping, scrolling through their phones. 

“I can’t believe you created a fake profile on Tinder so you could hit on guys.” 

“It’s social research. Dating apps are fascinating, Mikage!” Izaya defended as he swiped left on another trying-to-hard teenage boy. “It’s also a great way to find out about people without having to reveal myself. You’d be amazed at the things guys will tell a girl they think is interested in them.”

“Oh? So you’re not in it for the nudes?”

Izaya gave Mikage a thoroughly offended look. “Please. What kind of sex-starved reprobate do you think I am? There’s nothing sexy about unsolicited dick pics.”

“I’m pretty sure I saw you soliciting…” Mikage replied with a snort. “Also, whose tits are you using in that picture you keep sending those pervy old guys?”

“Oh, that’s Sayuri from E Class. I got that shot when she was trying to sleep with me while she was dating Dotachin. When those old guys send me pics of their wrinkly old dicks I send them her phone number.”

“What?! You’re seriously like a man-child Izaya. That’s super petty.”

“Hey, I’m suffering just so I can exact some vengeance on behalf of a friend. It’s not petty, it’s honorable justice.”

“Does Dotachin even know?”

“Oh yeah, no… I just send him the good dick pics. Usually while he’s in class…”


	18. “You’re Satan”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from Tumblr  
> Wherein Izaya decides to give a friend a helping hand  
> (Written for Amber)

It was a nice day and Izaya had taken to reading on the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze that was keeping the worst of Tokyo’s summer heat at bay. His current fascination was a book on social cognition and its uses in social engineering. He was completely engrossed in the book when his apartment door was thrust open, followed by the rather loud entrance of a petite brunette waving a letter.

“Izaya!!” She yelled, causing the raven to look up from his book with mild irritation before closing it and stepping inside.

“Afternoon Amber.” He replied, eyeing the angry looking brunette from the far side of his desk, a slight smirk forming as he spotted the papers she was holding. “You’re looking rather put out. Something I can do about that?”

“You can explain to me what the hell this is.” She replied, slamming it down on his desk with eyes narrowed.

“It appears to be a letter accepting your audition tape and requesting that you attend a full audition at Tokyo Jupiter. Huh. They’re a really good independent label. Good job Amber.” His smirk widened while her eyes narrowed.

“Care to tell me how Tokyo Jupiter got an audition tape from me?”

“You know, most people don’t pay me to investigate themselves but if you insist I suppose I could-” Amber reached out and flicked Izaya’s forehead.

“I told you I was looking into it. Why did you interfere?”

“Because you were looking into it a year ago. I thought maybe you could use a little motivation.”

“So you submitted on my behalf without my permission?”

“Obviously. If I’d waited for your permission it never would have happened.”

“Did you think that maybe I had reasons for not auditioning?”

“Well of course. Everyone has reasons for not pursuing their dream job. The point is those reasons are stupid and you’re just going to keep coming up with more reasons why you can’t do it then eventually give up on your dream and stay a bookstore clerk for the rest of your life.”

Amber let out a frustrated sigh. “How many other agencies?”

“Oh about twenty I think…?” Izaya’s smirk shifted to a full on grin. “I expect you’ll be hearing from more of them soon.”

“You’re Satan. Actually Satan. Who thought the devil would wear a hideous fur-lined coat? What did I do to deserve you?”

“Please. The devil is a mere rebellious servant. I am a god.”

“God of making people’s lives hell.”


	19. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya suggests a drinking game

“I heard about a party game they play in the States from Jonny. I bet it would be really fun for us to play.” Izaya was saying to Aozaki when Akabayashi joined them at the table. Mikiya turned to look at Izaya with curiosity.

“What kind of game?”

“It's called ‘Get Down Mr. President’. Basically it goes like this: one person puts their finger to their ear like a secret service agent listening to their earpiece and as the rest of the group notices, they do the same until only one person is left without a finger to their ear. Everyone else yells ‘Get Down Mr. President’ and tackles that person.” Akabayashi and Aozaki had matching grins and that alone was terrifying.

“I'm in but we need more people.” Akabayashi pointed out.

“Jonny's already telling the other Orihara execs about it.” Izaya replied with a grin. “We can do it at the party tonight.”

“This is how Americans have fun?” Mikiya asked with a slight frown. Izaya grinned and nodded. If he neglected to point out that it was drunk college kids that Jonny had learned the game from, well they didn't need to know.

“I hope you're the president.” Aozaki said to Akabayashi with a savage grin. Izaya had a feeling there might be some injuries tonight.

The party was a celebration for Shirou’s birthday so out of respect for - or possibly fear of - his parents, he waited until they left, leaving mostly the younger yakuza to drink and socialize. He started it, of course, finding himself a good vantage point from which to witness the chaos he wrought but the result was nothing he could have predicted.

Unbeknownst to Izaya, Akabayashi had been left in charge of circulating the rules of the game to the rest of the Awakusu. Akabayashi left a certain very notable executive out of the loop. Which meant it was guaranteed that he would be the president. So when Shiki was the last person and the echoed shout of “Get down Mr. President!” filled the room, Izaya was just as surprised as Shiki but where Izaya thought it was absolutely hilarious, Shiki was less impressed.

Izaya had never actually seen Shiki take on a group of people. One or two thugs here and there, sure, and he’d been one of Shiki’s victims from time to time when he attempted to surprise the other but not this many and it was pretty impressive to watch. If the others had been more tactical, they would have positioned themselves accordingly but instead they were spread out so when they moved to dog pile him, it was more in ones and twos.

Shiki didn't move. He let the others come to him even though numbers were against him and when the first was in reach only then did he respond. Moving with a speed and grace that was a bit unexpected but came with years of trained muscle memory. The pattern of dodge-and-grapple remained mostly defensive as Shiki put down his would be attackers with throws and holds though there were a few exceptions, like a well aimed kick he landed in Akabayashi's gut. It all came to an end when he managed to lay out Aozaki with a shoulder throw.

“Orihara.” Shiki's flat tone called him out where he stood on the edge of the chaos, watching with a grin that flashed all of his teeth.

“Ohhhh Shiki that's not how the game is played!”

“Game?” Shiki replied with a single arched brow, fixing a very cool look on him.

“Didn't the other's tell you?” Izaya asked, shifting his gaze to the Awakusu executives. Akabayashi let out a winded chuckle.

“Oops. Must have slipped my mind.” Shiki's flat stare fixed on Akabayashi and he casually planted a foot on the other's chest, giving him a shove.

“Slipped your mind did it? And you-” He returned his gaze to Izaya who had begun a casual creep backwards.” Don't even think about it.” Izaya put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, I didn't try to tackle you!” He defended, still grinning. “And clearly this President needs no bodyguards…”

“Would that make you the assassin, Orihara?” He asked as he walked toward the raven. “Instigator of the whole thing?” Izaya attempted a repentant look but failed to hold it for a believable amou t of time.

“Ah but you looked so cool, Shiki.” He flattered instead and at least that was genuine.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. It seems I need to deal with a would be assassin.” Shiki spoke without shifting his gaze from Izaya and in one smooth motion he was throwing the raven over his shoulder.

“Kidnapping!” Izaya yelped though he didn't try to resist at all. Shiki ignored his protest, moving toward the exit with a chorus of chuckles from the defeated yakuza following them.


	20. ~Happy Birthday Oi-chan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Akabayashi has a nice quiet birthday~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a silly bit of fluff that popped into my mind earlier while I was doing the whole family dinner thing and I just had to write it. So... Happy birthday to the red devil.  
> Assumed Yakuzaya AU setting.

“Akabaka what are you doing here?” The raven’s voice cut through the silence of the office. The red haired executive looked up from his phone, giving Izaya a snort.

“Better question for me to be asking you, don’t you think, Orihara?” He replied, turning to face Izaya as the raven leaned against the doorframe of his office. “I actually work here.”

“Work? Is that what you call it? I figured you’d be gone by now. Unlike a certain other executive who is the reason why I’m here.”

“Shiki? What, did you think he’d actually leave work early just because it’s Christmas Eve?” Akabayashi replied with a grin.

“Of course not. Thus I am going to annoy him until he gives up on work. Don’t you have somewhere else to be, though?” Izaya arched a brow, giving Akabayashi a knowing look. The redhead eyed Izaya with a slight smirk.

“You’re right, I’d hate to end up overhearing any private  _ arguments _ between you two.” He retorted, shifting to rise from his chair. He grabbed his cane and stepped past Izaya, clapping the other on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Orihara.” The raven gave him a smirk as he watched Akabayashi head toward the elevator.

“Merry Christmas to you too Akabaka.” He called before turning away and heading toward Shiki’s office.

Akabayashi snorted softly in amusement at the young heir who seemed to know far more than he should. He suspected that the raven didn’t know as much as he implied, having watched him draw information out of people with nothing more than a hint of knowledge before but it was impossible to confirm how much he did know without outright asking. Which was not an option.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned in the direction of a house not too far from the Awakusu office, not his own but certainly more welcoming than the emptiness of his apartment. He should have left sooner, he was probably going to be late now but he had been feeling a bit awkward about the invitation he had been extended. To refuse would be a truly cowardly thing to do though, so he continued walking until he was standing on the doorstep, ringing the bell.

She answered the door, as beautiful as the first day he met her - no, even more beautiful because the smile she graced him with was full of nothing but delight. No sorrow at the edges, catching in the soft reflection of her eyes like there used to be.

“Mizuki, you came!” She greeted him, leaning forward to place a light kiss, barely a brush of her lips, to his cheek. He gave her a smile and nodded.

“Of course. How could I turn down your offer, Sayaka. I know how important this is to you.” She flushed slightly and ushered him into the house, taking his cane and coat.

“Oh, it’s not as if you haven’t met before. I just thought that it would be nice for you to have family to celebrate with, even if we are small and strange.” He chuckled as he followed her down the hall and into the dining room. 

“As if I’d want any other kind of family. Nothing wrong with strange, my dear. Isn’t that right, Anri?” He asked of the young lady who was sitting in a chair waiting.

“Of course not, Akabayashi-san.” She replied with a shy smile. 

“Go ahead and sit, I’ll fix you a drink.” Sayaka spoke as she bustled about the kitchen to pour him a scotch on the rocks. “Was it particularly busy today?” She asked as she took her seat and ushered him to help himself to the pot in the center of the table.

“Not particularly. Seemed the holiday kept everything quiet.” He replied as he lifted the lid of the pot to reveal curry. “Smells delicious.” 

“I don’t know very much about western cooking and roasting a turkey seemed a bit much for the three of us.” Sayaka replied with a bit of embarrassment. 

“Honestly, Sayaka, you know I enjoy whatever you cook.” Akabayashi assured, drawing a smile from her. “What about you? Was the shop busy?”

“Ah, yes but Anri helped me out since she didn’t have school. So many last minute shoppers looking for gifts for their partners.”

“Ah, right, many couples like to give each other gifts at Christmas, don’t they?” He replied as he ate. “It’s good you had Anri to help you, then but Anri, I’m surprised you’re not with your friends tonight.”

“Oh, I told them that we could spend time together tomorrow.” Anri said quietly. 

“I see. Those two aren’t getting you into trouble again, are they?” He asked with a slight smile. “If they are, you let me know and I’ll go have a talk with them.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Anri replied hastily, eyes widening a bit at the offer. “They’ve been on their best behavior. We have been working together as class representatives.” Akabayashi chuckled.

“That’s all good then. I suppose you’re keeping them in line.” He teased the young woman before finishing off the last of his rice and curry.

“Anri made dessert for you.” Sayaka pointed out as she rose to collect the empty plates. Anri nodded and went to the fridge to retrieve a plate, placing it down in front of him on the table. He looked down at the simple yet beautifully decorated cake, the words Happy Birthday neatly written in red icing against the white frosting and couldn’t help the genuine smile that softened his expression.

“Happy birthday, Mizuki.” Sayaka said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Happy birthday Akabayashi-san.” Anri echoed with a smile of her own.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend it than with my two favorite ladies.” He replied, placing one hand over Sayaka’s and reaching over to ruffle Anri’s hair a bit. 


	21. Hedonistic Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya's curiosity leads to transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to just leave this here and apologize profusely for this smutty piece of crack fic. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to write this... Well, that's not true, I know what I was thinking. I just have no idea if I accomplished it. So yeah... uh... enjoy. Or don't. I have no idea. I'm so conflicted by this short... T_T
> 
> Kit, if you get around to reading this... This is your fault...

“Some days your curiosity is just too much.” Shiki spoke, eyeing the raven as they entered his room at the Orihara estate. “I can't believe you ate the fairy cake.” Izaya sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Shiki with amusement. 

“Could have been worse. At least  _ I _ didn't blab my deepest desire or whatever it was Maria was forced to admit. I hope that's not her deepest desire anyway. Kind of dull if it was.”

“No, instead you get to spend the next twelve hours as a girl.” Shiki observed, taking in the changes the fairy cake and its magic had rendered. In some ways Izaya had barely changed at all while some of the changes were quite noticeable. Izaya had always been slender with features that were more pretty than handsome; the change had only accented features already present. A bit more curve to his hips, a bit of softness to his sharp features, fuller lips and of course the notable changes where the line of his v-neck clung to breasts made more obvious by his particular fondness for tight-fitting shirts. Since the changes had only affected his gender, the raven still retained his height, the deceptive leanness of his body still hiding muscle. 

“Like what you see?” The raven purred in a voice that was more natural than the falsetto he had used when they had visited Dominion and it was a bit unnerving. Izaya pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Shiki’s neck. “We can find out if you’d really prefer a woman.” The raven added, pressing up against the executive who had fixed him with a look that was half irritation and half amusement.

“You’re you regardless of gender.” Shiki replied with a snort as he slid an arm around the raven’s waist. “Trouble hiding behind a pretty face and a clever tongue.”

“Oh? So you don’t want to find out?” Izaya continued, lowering his lashes to look up at Shiki coyly. “Because I do. It would be silly to waste this opportunity, after all.”

“Hedonist.” Shiki replied, sliding a hand down over the curve of Izaya’s ass. “This isn't about my opinion at all. This is about your curiosity.” His other hand reached up to cup Izaya's cheek as he leaned forward to murmur in the raven's ear. “What would you do if I told you that I'm not interested in this version of you?” Izaya’s lips curved down into a pout and he moved to turn away from the executive but Shiki’s grip on his waist tightened, keeping him in place. 

“I’m sure I can find something else to do, then. Maybe go seduce some idiots into giving up their secrets for nothing more than a glimpse of flesh.” The raven replied dismissively though there was a distinct sulk in those words. Shiki chuckled at Izaya’s response.

“Giving up so easily? How unlike you. I was sure you’d try to seduce me.” He replied pulling back a bit to look down at Izaya. He ran a thumb over the raven’s bottom lip. Izaya gave a slight shrug.

“If you aren’t interested, no amount of seduction will work, would it?” Izaya pointed out with slight amusement. “That would just lead to frustration and not the fun kind.” Shiki smirked.

“Not the fun kind? And what kind of frustration would that be?” Shiki asked as he leaned in to press lips to Izaya’s jaw just beneath his ear.

“The kind that involves things you don’t want to do with a  _ girl _ .” Izaya replied though there was a soft hitch in his breath when Shiki kissed him. “Don’t force yourself on my account.”

“Have you ever known me to do anything I didn’t want to do with you?” Shiki replied before dragging teeth over the sensitive skin. “If it’s frustration you’re looking for, I’m happy to oblige.” Izaya groaned, realizing his mistake even as he shivered in anticipation. 

“So you _ do _ like me as a girl…” Izaya practically purred in response, sliding a hand up under Shiki’s shirt to press against skin. Shiki walked Izaya back to the bed, sliding his hands up under the raven’s shirt to pull it off completely. Izaya couldn’t help but to look down at his own chest with a mix of curiosity and amusement before looking back at Shiki.

“I told you. You’re _ you, _ regardless of gender. Though it’s always nice to see the untouchable prince show his insecurities once in a while.” He moved his hands to Izaya’s hips and gave a light shove, pushing the raven onto the bed. Izaya huffed in irritation at Shiki’s teasing, crossing his arms over his not-very-flat chest. “It’s a shame I don’t have any rope here.” Shiki continued as he unbuckled his belt, tugging it free of his slacks. “I’ll have to improvise.” Izaya’s eyes widened slightly and he smirked as he moved back on the bed.

“You can explain to my mother when the twins inevitably invade my room and find it.” Izaya retorted with amusement. Shiki snorted as he moved onto the bed, grabbing Izaya’s wrists and pressing them together behind his back as he wound the belt around them tightly. 

“Should I improvise a gag as well?” He threatened, eyes narrowing slightly as he cupped Izaya’s breast, running his thumb over the nipple. “For the sake of your family, of course…” Izaya's eyes widened slightly at the touch, tensing at the almost electric sensation, more sensitive than he was used to. Shiki smiled at Izaya's reaction, fixing the raven with a sadistic look as he leaned down to capture the bud between his teeth. Izaya bit his lip, muffling a soft exclamation at the sting of the bite paired with the wet heat of Shiki's mouth. He could feel the flush of heat in his cheeks, the similar yet different perception of pleasure humming in him. 

“I doubt that will be necessary.” The raven protested, feeling a bit like a stranger in his own body. Shiki drew back to give the raven an amused look as he slid his hand down along Izaya’s ribs. He gave the raven a slight push and Izaya relented to the pressure, laying back despite the discomfort his bound arms caused, shifting as Shiki pressed a leg between his. The executive leaned in to capture his lips in a heated kiss, the kind he knew Izaya liked, with tongues and teeth and a hunger that never really diminished. 

“Keeping quiet is not a skill you are particularly good at.” Shiki teased as he drew back from the kiss, shifting his attention to biting at the base of Izaya's neck. Izaya tilted his head, welcoming the sharp sting that sent threads of pleasure to places he wasn't accustomed to. He let out a soft groan, shifting against the pressure of Shiki's leg at the foreign feeling that made him want to press his legs together. His reaction drew a chuckle out of Shiki as he moved to Izaya's collarbone to trail soft kisses along it. “You're right, this is an opportunity I shouldn't waste.” Fingers pinched his nipple, drawing a startled gasp from the raven. “So many new ways to torment you. Like a virgin all over again.”

Izaya groaned at Shiki's words, though anticipation made his stomach flutter. “I thought you didn't like virgins.” He retorted, voice husky as Shiki's mouth once again found its way to the much more tender flesh of his newfound breasts. He couldn't deny the observation though, he certainly felt like one at the moment. 

“Mm. I'm inclined to make an exception for you.” Shiki replied as his hand slid down over the flat of Izaya's stomach to tug open his jeans. 

“How generous of you.” Izaya smirked, raising his hips a bit as Shiki drew the jeans down, leaving him in boxers that did nothing to hide the significant physical changes. Izaya gazed down at his own body as Shiki tugged those off as well, expression shifting between fascination and discomfort. Shiki took in his reaction, giving him an amused look. 

“We can stop.” He offered, drawing Izaya's gaze. The raven shook his head, drawing his legs up to raise his knees.

“Oh no, I'd rather not.” He replied. “Once in a lifetime opportunity. I wouldn't dream of passing it up.” Shiki slid his hand up Izaya's calf in a soft caress before pulling the leg back down. His hand continued its soft pressure up along the inside of Izaya's thigh, pulling his legs apart. The raven's breath quickened at the gentle touch, tensing as he resisted the urge to press his legs closed against Shiki's progress. 

“Your obsession with chasing experiences is unhealthy, you know.” Shiki murmured in reply as he stopped just short of Izaya's crotch, giving his thigh a rough squeeze. Izaya could feel the slight tremble that accompanied anticipation and a whine escaped his lips when Shiki stopped his progression. 

“Well, in this case, I don't see how. Nothing unhealthy about this at all.” Izaya purred in response. 

“Aside from the fact that you'll no doubt continue despite discomfort just to experience it?” Shiki countered with amusement. He slid his hand up to cup Izaya's sex, chuckling when Izaya jerked at the touch.

“It isn't discomfort.” The raven protested, closing his eyes at the heat pooling beneath Shiki's touch. The executive slowly massaged fingers over the sensitive flesh, watching Izaya's breathing hitch and grow more rapid. The raven closed his eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal as a soft moan escaped his lips. 

“No? What is it then?” Shiki asked with amusement, sliding lower to drag over his wet entrance. 

“Ah!” Izaya gasped at the entirely strange sensations that accompanied the arousal that accompanied Shiki's teasing strokes. “Different.” He groaned, shifting his hips, body reacting instinctively. “Similar but different. Amazing but embarrassing. I want to feel more.” Shiki snorted as fingers paused against his entrance then pressed inside. 

“Of course you do.” He said as Izaya's hips shifted upward against the pressure that gave way to the wet slide of slow-moving fingers. His thumb slid up to rub the raven's clit in a slow, teasing pattern that quickly had Izaya moaning.

“Do I want to know…” The raven began breathlessly, straining to put words together as Shiki continued to assault his senses. “How you know what to do?” He finished, raising his hips impatiently, wanting more without really knowing what more meant in this body. 

“I'm not inclined to answer obvious questions.” Shiki replied with amusement in his tone, drawing his fingers back. Izaya whined at the loss, opening his eyes to look that the executive needily. 

“Why did you stop?” The raven complained. Shiki arched a brow at Izaya's demanding response then pressed his fingers to Izaya's lips and his other hand worked at the buttons of his shirt. Izaya parted his lips instinctively, dragging his tongue over Shiki's fingers before wrinkling his nose at the foreign taste. Shiki chuckled and drew back to discard his shirt and strip away the rest of his clothing. He looked down at Izaya, gaze taking in all the similarities and differences with an appreciation that didn't change simply because Izaya had. The raven couldn't help but shiver at that look, flushing beneath Shiki's scrutiny. 

“Were you hoping I'd reject you?” The executive asked as he moved to settle between Izaya's legs, head dipping down to capture Izaya's nipple once more. Izaya groaned at the feeling, arching his back a bit. “An excuse to run away, perhaps?” Shiki continued as his other hand slid up the back of Izaya's thigh, pulling it up as he pressed his cock against the slick heat of Izaya's entrance in a slow grind. “I wonder if that isn’t what this whole thing was really about.”

Izaya shuddered and lifted his hips in response, gaze sliding away from Shiki at his all too perceptive questions and strategic timing. “Why would I do that?” Izaya dodged. “You make it impossible to run away.” He emphasized this by tugging against the belt binding his arms. Shiki pinched Izaya’s nipple and tugged at it as he began to press inside slowly. Izaya moaned at the feeling, thoughts sliding away at the new sensation.

“Why  _ would _ you do that?” Shiki pressed reaching up to capture Izaya’s chin and draw the raven’s gaze as he continued the slow thrust. “You should know better by now.” Izaya shuddered as their eyes met, the absoluteness of Shiki’s words drawing a soft sigh from the raven.

“I wanted to know.” He admitted with a gasp as Shiki sank into him completely. So strange to him, the ease with which their bodies came together. “I wanted to be sure.” Shiki slid his hands around Izaya’s waist, lifting the raven as he rolled them both. “Ah!” He exclaimed in surprise as he brought his knees up.

“The answer’s not going to change Izaya.” Shiki spoke as he gave the raven’s bound arms a tug to pull him back, deepening the angle. Izaya gasped at the feeling, flushing as he looked down at their joined bodies. The executive slid his hands over Izaya’s hips, gripping tightly as he urged the raven to move against him. Without his arms, Izaya was forced to rely on Shiki’s support as they began to move together in a rhythm that drove deep inside him, drawing cries from his lips as Shiki gradually quickened the pace. “Let go.” Shiki directed though it wasn’t entirely clear to Izaya what he was being told to let go of. He let his body move on its own, focusing only on the pleasure Shiki was drawing out of him and trusting the other with these very different feelings. Shiki gripped his hips tightly, drawing the raven down as he thrust up forcefully, drawing wicked cries from Izaya at the roughness. It was enough to reawaken the pleasure that had been building from Shiki’s fingers alone, building rapidly with each thrust. 

“Haruya…” He whined the other’s name between cries. “So good… I want more…” Shiki gazed up at the raven’s flushed face, lips parted as his breath came in pants.

“Frustrated?” He teased the raven, slowing down his movements and earning a whine of protest from Izaya. “Always so impatient.” He chided, taking delight in making Izaya suffer. The raven tried to grind down against Shiki but the executive only tightened his grip and continued to thrust slowly.

“Haruya please!” The raven begged.

“Please what?” Shiki countered with a smirk that drew a pout from Izaya.

“You know what.”

“I do. Say it.”

“Haruyaaa!” The raven whined in frustration but Shiki merely continued with the slow rock of their bodies. “Make me come!” Izaya finally begged, drawing a chuckle from Shiki.

“That didn’t sound like a request.” He replied, picking up speed a bit.

“Please make me come, Haruya!” Izaya begged again the frustration of the slow thrusts that teased at greater pleasure driving him crazy. Shiki responded by returning to the pattern of rough thrusts that drove deep inside the raven as he ground down, teasing the clit as they moved. Izaya arched his back in pleasure, revelling in the strange feelings that turned his insides to fire as they built rapidly like a wave. Shiki kept him there for an eternity, on the brink of something he couldn’t describe until finally he was swept under. He let out a sharp cry as he came, shuddering at the heat that burned through his body, leaving him trembling and gasping. Shiki’s thrusts slowed as the raven slumped forward to press his forehead to the other’s shoulder. “Oh god, that was…enlightening...” He groaned drawing a laugh out of Shiki.

“Enlightening?” Shiki repeated, reaching up to tug the belt free, releasing Izaya’s arms. The raven took the opportunity to slump forward, tangling one hand in Shiki’s hair as he sought a passionate kiss. Shiki gripped Izaya’s ass, continuing to thrust slowly as they kissed, drawing shudders of aftershock from him. “We’re not done yet, Zaya…” He murmured against the assault of Izaya’s kisses. “Still plenty more for you to experience.” Izaya flushed with anticipation, the thought of more paired with Shiki’s teasing grind causing a pleasurable tightness in him.

“Please do be thorough…” The raven replied with a smirk.

“Oh, I intend to be very thorough.” Shiki replied with a smouldering look.


	22. “Do you even know how to load the dishwasher?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Akabayashi and Aozaki are on clean the kitchen duty...

####  ****It wasn’t a very large kitchen, to begin with, and neither of them were small men. Neither of them was entirely clear on how _they_ had gotten stuck with this task - worse even - how they had gotten stuck doing it together.

“That’s a lot of dishes,” Akabayashi observed of the stacks of plates that covered every conceivable inch of counter space.

“If you hadn’t pointed out the dishes on my desk, it never would have come to his attention.” Aozaki accused as he stood in front of the sink, holding the very dishes that had brought them here.

“I hardly expected him to care. I mean, it’s not like he’s here often enough for it to affect him.”

“Well, if you’d kept your annoying mouth shut-”

“Yeah, yeah, start washing.”

“You wash. Most of this is probably your mess anyway.”

“Are you fucking kidding? Maybe a couple of coffee cups but there’s no way I used this many dishes.”

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t.” Aozaki rebutted, putting down the plates and opening the cupboard under the sink in search of soap. “No dish soap. Just those little dishwasher pods.”

“We have a dishwasher?” Akabayashi paused to look around the kitchen, eyes lighting on a small dishwasher in the corner. “That makes things a whole lot easier.”

“Start loading,” Aozaki ordered as he pulled out the box of dishwasher pods. Akabayashi rolled his eyes as he moved to the dishwasher and opened it up, to discover that it was also full of dishes.

“Guess we’re putting these away first.” He began to remove the clean plates and put them back in the mostly empty cupboards. Once that was done, Aozaki began to stack the plates haphazardously into the dishwasher, his goal appearing to be getting as many in at once as he could. “Do you even know how to load the dishwasher?” Akabayashi snapped in irritation. “If you load it like that the dishes won’t come clean.”

“I thought the goal was to get this done as quickly as possible.” Aozaki pointed out as he slid another dish onto an overfull rack. Akabayashi snatched the plate and began to reorganize.

“Do you want to have to rewash everything when it comes out dirty? I have no intention of doing this again.”

Aozaki rolled his eyes. “Fine. You load. Less work for me.” He grabbed a stack of plates and held it out to Akabayashi.

“That’s it. Only takeout for lunch from now on.” Akabayashi grumbled as he loaded the dishwasher. He grabbed a pod and set the machine to run then turned around to see that they’d only managed to load half the dishes. Aozaki was also staring at the plates with loathing.

“Who could possibly be using this many dishes…?” The blue devil muttered.

“Hey, guys.” Mikiya greeted them as he walked into the kitchen and deposited a plate on the counter. “Thanks for the hard work.” As the Awakusu heir left, Akabayashi and Aozaki exchanged a look of pure exasperation.

“Oh fuck no,” Akabayashi muttered.

“I ain’t cleaning up after  _ that _ punk.” Aozaki echoed.

“That punk is your boss.” Shiki reminded them, leaning against the doorframe. “I’ve never heard of a yakuza getting fired for not doing the dishes but there’s always a first time for everything.” 

The devils exchanged a glance then sighed in unison. Shiki’s suggestion that Mikiya might fire  _ executives _ over  _ dishes _ sounded a bit too believable. He’d made plenty of other stupid decisions after all.

“You’re washing,” Aozaki repeated.

“Hell no. I loaded the dishwasher.” Akabayashi argued. “You can fucking wash.”

“That was barely work at all. I could have done it faster.”

“You mean, you could have just jammed the plates in any direction.”

“Whatever. It would have been fine.”

“Start washing. I don’t want to be doing this all day.”

“There’s no dish soap, I already told you.”

“Check the other cupboards.”

“I already did.”

“Then open up one of those pods and dump that in the sink.”


	23. “I know it’s 3 in the morning but I can’t find my cat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Haru the Iriomote is catnapped.

Izaya knew something was wrong the moment he stepped in the door. His coat closet was wide open, several jackets on the floor. There were footprints on his tile floor. He continued into the apartment, knife sliding into his hand casually. The living room was untouched but his desk had been rummaged through. Nothing appeared to be missing, however, and the shelves of files were completely untouched. He tilted his head to the side, brows coming together into a frown. The first thing he would think someone would break in for would be his information.

He turned away from the desk and continued toward the stairs, hearing the telltale scratching of a cat trapped behind a door. He followed the sound to the bathroom, opening the door to have Tsuki burst out as soon as there was space enough for him to flee entrapment. Assumably the infiltrator had locked him in there but then, where was Haru? He backtracked, checking the spare room and his bedroom but there was no sign of either the iriamote or the infiltrator. The bedroom had been tossed but, once again, nothing appeared to be missing. 

He went to the kitchen and did the one sure thing that would summon his cats; he opened a can of cat food. Tsuki came but still no sign of Haru. Could the iriomote have gotten out when they broke in? No, that felt unlikely since neither of the cats was inclined to run for the door and it stood to reason that they expected cats since they locked Tsuki up. He moved to his computer, pulling up the camera feed as he pulled out his phone. He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for the line to connect.

“Izaya…” Shiki’s voice answered.

“I know it’s three in the morning but I can’t find my cat.” Izaya blurted out. There was an awkwardly long silence. “My apartment was broken into. Haru’s missing.” He added into the silence.

“Could he have gotten out?” Was Shiki’s tired response.

“He didn’t get out. I’m looking at the camera feed now. They took him.”

“Who is they?” 

“I’m not sure. It looks like they knew where the cameras were so there are no face shots. Two people, male I think. Dark clothes, hoods and all that. You had a list, right?”

“What?”

“Of buyers interested in him.”

“Yes, but that was months ago,” Shiki replied and Izaya could hear the flick of a lighter. A pause as the executive took that first breath of smoke. “These were potential clients, I doubt they would stoop to catnapping. I doubt they would even know you had him, anyway. It wasn’t like I was going to tell them that my partner decided to keep the damn cat.”

“Well, maybe they hired someone to steal him,” Izaya replied. “If they’re willing to pay you to acquire him, I doubt they would shy from hiring someone else.”

“So you’re going to what, question a bunch of old, rich guys at three AM? How did the catnappers get away?”

“A van. I only got a partial on the plate though. Running it now.”

“Better lead than the clients.” Shiki pointed out. “When did they break in?” 

“Around midnight but it looks like the van was parked there for a while. They must have been waiting for me to leave. I think I have a hit. The partial and the model of the van matches one Omori Shotaro. He has an apartment in West Ikebukuro.”

“Address?”

“ 3 Chome-16-13 Ikebukuro.”

“All right, I’ll meet you there.” The executive hung up before Izaya could say anything else. 

Izaya was out the door shortly after, heading for the apartment building. Shiki had beat him there and was leaning against his car, smoking and looking like he’d come from work, not home. Izaya eyed him with amusement as he approached.

“All dressed up just for me?” 

Shiki arched a brow. “Quality part of town. Bet these guys are nothing but small time delinquents. Is that the van?”

“Looks like it. Shall we pay them a visit? Rescue poor baby Haru?”

“Baby? Your cat is larger than some small dogs. He is definitely not a baby.” Shiki followed as Izaya headed up the steps to the second level apartments, stopping in front of the door and knocking.

“That was quick.” He heard a male voice approach the door. A young man opened the door and, upon seeing Izaya’s grinning face, immediately tried to close it but Shiki stepped forward and planted his foot against the door, shoving it open. The man stumbled back in surprise. “Shit.Ohshit. How the hell did you find us?” He babbled in surprise.

“Well, frankly, you’re not bright. Your methods are subpar. Honestly, you couldn’t even hide your license plate from the cameras?” Izaya responded derisively, sneering at the man as he stepped into the apartment.

“Hey, Shotaro, what’s going on?” Another voice called from inside. Shotaro stumbled backward as Izaya moved forward, into the living room. Izaya’s gaze shifted from Shotaro to his partner in crime who, to his delight, had quite a set of scratches on his face and arms. He appeared to be in the middle of disinfecting them.

“Look, Shiki, Haru did a number on his captor.” 

Shiki snorted at the sight. “Hellcat, just like his owner.”

“Where is my precious kitten?” He asked, scanning the small room until his eyes settled on a cat carrier sitting on a chair from which a low growling could be heard. He began to walk toward the cat grinning.

“Fuck that shit!” Shotaro spoke up. “That cat’s our cash cow! The client’s already on the way to pick him up!” He tried to grab Izaya but the raven merely sidestepped him while Shiki stepped closer, grabbing Shotaro by the back of his neck, pulling the young man’s head down while he brought his knee up. There was a satisfying crunch followed by a wail of pain as Shotaro slumped to the floor, lifting his hands to his very broken nose.

“Couple of punks with no understanding of just whose cat they stole,” Shiki commented, taking a drag of his cigarette as he turned his gaze to the other young man whose eyes were as round as saucers. “Messing with family, no less.”

“F-family?” Shotaro stuttered, staring at Shiki with confusion. “It’s a fucking cat, dude.” Shiki’s gaze shifted back and he leaned down, grabbing Shotaro’s hair and dragging his head back.

“You saying cats can’t be family, kid?”

“N-no, sir!” Shotaro stuttered, cringing.

Izaya was opening the cat carrier at this point, coaxing the very angry iriomote out. The cat peered out at Izaya, spotted Shiki and bolted straight to him, making a rather impressive leap onto the executive’s shoulders. Shiki grimaced as Haru dug claws in, thankful for his suit jacket. He let go of Shotaro, shoving the young man away as the cat growled.

“Look, Shiki, Haru missed you,” Izaya observed as he walked over to give the iriomote an affectionate chin-scritch.

“Yes. Great. Are we done here?” Shiki replied with a sigh.

“I’m good. Unless you want to break the other guy’s nose too?” Izaya asked hopefully, earning a flat look from Shiki. “No? Well, I suppose those scratches are punishment enough.” He ceded, heading for the door. Shiki dropped his cigarette, grinding it out on the floor, giving the young men one last cold glare before following Izaya. As they walked toward Shiki’s car, Izaya glanced at the executive with a grin. “Family, Haruya?” He teased.

“Are you going to deny it?” Shiki asked with an arched brow. “You spoil them rotten and treat them better than your own sisters.”

“Oh no, I was just thinking that maybe you think of them as family.” He replied with a smirk, his eyes drifting to Haru who was quite content to lounge on Shiki’s shoulders as they walked. “In fact, I wonder if I should be jealous of how much my cats seem to like you.”

Shiki snorted in amusement. “Jealous of a cat, Izaya? Don’t worry, you’ll always be my favourite stray.”

“How sweet,” Izaya replied as he carefully lifted the iriomote off Shiki’s shoulders and slid into the passenger seat. “Don’t worry Haru. He loves you too. He came all the way out here to rescue you after all.”

Shiki rolled his eyes at the raven as he closed the car door. “Three in the morning for a damn cat.” He muttered as he walked over to the driver side.


	24. “Congrats on summoning a sex-hungry demon.” “Thanks. Now, how do we send it back?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Shiki accidentally summons a demon.

This was not how he planned to spend his weekend. When he’d brought the sex-club to Mikiya’s attention, the point had been that they were operating in Awakusu territory without permission. He had assumed that the purpose of this visit was to shake down the owners, not partake of their fucking services. 

The theme was occult, the decor a garish mix of actual occult symbols and goth aesthetics. The air was hazy with cigarette smoke and the sickly sweet smell of opium covered by incense. The girls were dressed as devils, of course, giggling submissive servants for the clientele. One such girl was currently fawning over Mikiya as the man drank too much. Akabayashi, at least, appeared to be taking this seriously - or rather looked like he was trying to figure out if they were actually selling opium.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying our services, Shiki-san.” Their host addressed him and he arched a brow at her. She was dressed in a black dress that clung to every curve, red occult symbols scattered across it and heavy goth makeup painted her face. 

“We aren’t here to enjoy your services. We are here to discuss your presence in Ikebukuro. If you wish to continue doing business in our city, there are rules.”

“Of course, Shiki-san, we wouldn’t want to offend the Awakusu. We will happily negotiate with the Awakusu. As a sign of good faith, let me offer you one of our exclusive services, at no charge of course.”

“Go ahead, Shiki.” Mikiya encouraged, raising his glass. “You’ve earned it.” Shiki gave his drunk boss a flat look that, as usual, just washed over the idiot. 

Akabayashi shifted forward in his seat, raising a brow. “What kind of services are you talking about?” He asked, suspecting this might be the lead to the opium.

“You’ll understand better if I show you.” Their host insisted, standing and beckoning them to follow her. Shiki sighed in irritation but followed. If it involved drugs, Akabayashi was very likely to go off. Better to keep an eye on him.

They were led down a set of stairs and into a large open room, lit by candles on old fashioned wall sconces. In the center of the room, in red paint that glowed in the dim light, they had painted another occult symbol. A small dais was set in front of the circle with a book on it that looked like a prop from a movie.

“This theme is terrible.” Akabayashi seconded his unspoken thoughts.

“Our specialty is in sinful experiences. Your very own succubus summoned to serve your every desire. What man could say no to such an opportunity?” The host continued with a salesman’s smile. “Just this once, for you, we will waive the cost. Simply focus on what you desire and read the summoning spell from the book.”

“I’m not interested in one of your girls,” Shiki replied flatly.

“Please, Shiki-san, if the Awakusu is going to be doing business with us, you should really see what we have to offer.” The host insisted with that plastic smile.

“Go ahead, Shiki, summon yourself a succubus.” Akabayashi encouraged with a laugh. “I wanna see what’s so special about these girls.”

“Then why don’t  _ you _ do it?” Shiki pointed out.

“The offer wasn’t for me, was it?” The redhead responded with a shrug.

He stepped forward, looking at the book with skepticism and recited the words. They sounded like something out of an anime or a bad horror movie. What followed was a series of bad stage effects, or at least that’s what it seemed like to the skeptical executive. Right up until the red circle flared up in a burst of light and power that made Shiki shield his eyes. As the light faded, there was definitely a person in the circle. Hidden trap door of some sort, he assumed. 

The supposed-succubus was not the sexy devil girl he had been expecting from this ridiculous show. It was a young man kneeling in the circle, wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gold bands around his wrist, and a gold collar around his neck. Shiki arched a brow as he studied the young man. The makeup on this one was definitely stage quality. Delicate, pointed ears bearing several gold earrings. Thin horns that curved up out of his black hair. A tail that appeared to be moving on its own. He turned to look at the host. “So what, you charge more for the ones with better makeup?”

“No, Shiki-san that isn’t makeup.” The woman replied. “That’s a real succubus.”

“Aren’t succubuses supposed to be female?” Akabayashi asked with a snicker.

“Not necessarily.” the woman replied with a shrug.

“Could you stop talking about me like a subject? I’m right here.” The young man spoke, standing up. Very red eyes focused first on Shiki, then Akabayashi, then back to Shiki. Then they narrowed contemplatively. “So you’re my summoner?” He asked, voice coming out in a purr. He walked up to Shiki and placed his hands on the executive’s chest. “You don’t seem like the kind to get caught up in demon summoning.”

Shiki grabbed the young man’s wrists. “I’m not. And I’m not interested in ridiculous charades. Save it for your real clients.”

“Charades?” The young man huffed in irritation. “I assure you, this is no charade.” He leaned in close and Shiki felt a wave of lust wash over him. 

Akabayashi’s eyes widened in surprise, also affected by whatever the demon had done. “Shit… Looks like this is for real. Congrats on summoning a sex-hungry demon.”

“Thanks.” The sarcasm was heavy in Shiki’s response. He looked at the host. “Now how do we send it back?”

“My apologies, Shiki-san.” The woman replied with that fake smile of hers. “We have a strict no-returns policy. It’s in the contract.” She pointed to the book and he raised a brow. He let go of the demon’s wrists to reach for the book and that was a mistake. As soon as his hands were free, they were sliding up Shiki’s chest. He ignored the young man as best he good, flipping the pages in the book to find they were all empty. 

“By no-return policy…” The demon murmured in his ear. “What she means is, they don’t know how to send us back.” He giggled in delight. “Humans are so predictable.”

Shiki picked up the book. “Unbelievable. Akabayashi shut the place down.” 

Akabayashi was still grinning in amusement at Shiki’s predicament. “You gonna take your new pet home?” He teased as Shiki attempted to detach the demon’s wandering hands from his body.

“Stop that.” He snapped at the demon who reluctantly let his hands fall to his sides, pouting at Shiki’s rejection.

“Shiki-san, you can’t do that!” The host protested. “We are a legitimate business!”

He took off his coat and wrapped it around the demon’s shoulders. “I can. I am. You should reconsider your career choice. Demon summoning tends to cost more than it makes in profit, from what I’ve heard.” He looked at the demon with a sigh. “Do you have a name?”

“Of course I do.” The demon sniffed. “But names are power so you can’t have it.” Shiki gave the demon a flat stare. “I suppose…” The demon added reluctantly. “You can call me Izaya.”

“Izaya. My apologies for this unfortunate situation. I will look into remedying my mistake immediately. In the meantime, you can stay with me.”

Izaya tilted his head slightly in confusion. This human should be overcome with desire, not apologizing for summoning him. “Of course, Shiki-san.” He replied, following his new master, intrigued by the man’s resolve. He did so enjoy a challenge and this human definitely seemed like one.


	25. “I’ve already told you this, we’re not killing anyone!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a couple of vampire yakuza conduct some business.

The room was full of cigarette smoke, too much cologne, and tension you could cut with a knife. Shiki wasn't particularly bothered by the tension, knowing they had the upper hand in this negotiation. It helped that the various weapons the other yakuza were not-so-subtly packing didn't particularly concern him either. 

"You know," Akabayashi spoke up, gazing at the Asuki executive lazily. "For a good faith meeting, your men sure are armed to the teeth."

Shiki gave the Asuki executive a polite smile. "Excuse my associate, he's not a fan of bullet holes ruining his good suit. But then, who is? As I recall, the agreement was that it would just be the four of us. Was I mistaken, Asuki?" Shiki's tone was measured, calm and polite, and it clearly unsettled the other yakuza. 

"We heard you had no intention of showing up alone." Asuki replied with a nervous frown. Shiki and Akabayashi exchanged a glance. 

"And you believed a rumour instead of honouring your agreement?" Shiki arched a brow. "I don't know what kind of family you run, Asuki, but that's not how we do business. Of course, if it makes you feel more secure, by all means, keep your men with you."

"Two or twenty, makes no difference to me." Akabayashi added, leaning forward with a grin that was positively feral.

"We also heard you had no intention of completing the deal."

"Well, yes, that is, unfortunately for you, quite true. You see, Asuki, when we reviewed the terms of the contract, we found that it just didn't benefit us. So we drafted a new one for you to review. Just a few amendments. Nothing too big." Shiki slid the new contract over the table. Asuki picked it up and began reading while Shiki continued to watch him with that cool gaze. 

"This… Is this a joke?" Asuki spoke after a moment. "You want me to sell all the assets of the Asuki group to you. Below market value! This is ridiculous. If you had no intention of negotiating with us, why did you even show up?" Asuki stood, angrily shoving his chair back. 

"Sit down, Asuki." Shiki ordered. "This offer is very serious. Your other option is to face the eradication of your clan. Live or die."

Asuki stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Our clan is significantly larger. You can't possibly believe that you can crush us."

"I said  _ sit down _ ." Shiki repeated and before he couldn't even blink, Akabayashi was behind him, shoving him down into his seat. The Asuki thugs bristled but were unsure of what to do. "Sign the papers, Asuki."

"I won't be threatened! Men, take these idiots out." The thugs moved forward but Akabayashi was faster, stronger, and more than prepared for them. Shiki watched from his seat as Akabayashi littered the floor with bruised and bleeding bodies while Asuki cowered in his seat. One thug actually managed to pull a gun and shoot at Shiki before Akabayashi could reach him but the bullet merely grazed his arm. The executive looked down at the injury as it healed immediately, frowning at the tear in his suit. His head snapped up to stare at Akabayashi in disapproval when a very loud crack filled the air.

"I've already told you this, we're not killing anyone." He snapped. 

Akabayashi just gave an apologetic shrug as he dropped the thug. "Oops." He added with a completely unapologetic grin.

Asuki stared at the two in horror then reached for the pen. "I'll sign! Just don't kill me!" He begged as he signed the document. 

"This all could have been avoided, you know." Shiki observed with a chilling smile. He took the contract and tucked it back into his briefcase, standing and beckoning to Akabayashi. 

"We're finished here. Must you always go overboard?" 

"He shot at you. I'd think you'd appreciate that I saved you." Akabayashi defended with a grin. 

"Saved me? Please." Shiki replied though he gave the other a slight smile. "As if I was in any danger from those pathetic humans."

"Fine, fine, but you never let me have any fun." Akabayashi complained.


	26. “Innocent until proven guilty.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Shiki questions Akabayashi's taste in art.

“Mizuki.”

Akabayashi looked up from the Idol magazine he had been reading while lounging on the couch in Shiki’s office. “Haruya.” He replied with a slight smirk. “Did you need something?”

“Yes. Care to join me in the gallery for a moment?” Shiki responded coolly, eyeing his redheaded associate with irritation.

Akabayashi put down the magazine and stood, eyeing Shiki with amusement as he followed him out of the office.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?” Shiki asked him but the executives tone was definitely more of an accusation.

“About what?” Akabayashi responded, looking around the gallery with mock confusion, pretending not to know what Shiki was referring to.

“The art, Mizuki.” Shiki replied flatly crossing his arms.

“It’s very nice. Definitely an improvement over those boring landscape prints you had up last month.” The stare Shiki gave him would have made lesser men cower in fear. He just grinned. “Did you want my opinion? I didn’t think you cared, Haruya.”

“I definitely don’t, especially when your opinion clearly likes to cross the line into inappropriate.” 

“Inappropriate?” Akabayashi, looked around, still grinning. “There isn’t anything inappropriate about any of these pictures. They’re all very tastefully done.”

Shiki actually rolled his eyes at that point and Akabayashi considered that a win. “Tasteful nudes are still nudes and, more importantly,  _ not _ what we sell.”

“Well, we don’t exactly sell artwork either.” Akabayashi pointed out. “Maybe tasteful nudes will bring in actual legitimate revenue to your gallery.”

“I don’t need legitimate revenue. I don’t need more foot traffic than we already get. I certainly don’t need your assistance in increasing sales or attention to the gallery.”

“Why would you think I had anything to do with this?” Akabayashi responded with mock innocence.

“Why else would you be sitting around my office, smirking like the cat who ate the canary?” Shiki responded, arching a brow at Akabayashi’s denial.

“Innocent until proven guilty, Haruya.” The redhead replied with a grin.

“Hearing that from you merely confirms your guilt, Mizuki.” 

“Ah, but you have no proof.”

“How convenient that I’m not the police, thus don’t need proof.”

“Always assuming the worst of me. I’m hurt.”

“Not yet, you aren’t.”

“Was that a threat? Are you threatening me, Haruya?”

“Fix it, Mizuki.”

“Or what?” The redhead challenged with a smirk.

Shiki arched a brow, giving Akabayashi a sadistic smile. “Do you really want to find out?”


	27. “Oh god. That’s your ‘I did something bad’ face.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Izaya attempts to surprise Shiki

There had been a point when Shiki had considered giving Izaya a key to his apartment but he’d decided not to bother when he realized just how much enjoyment the raven seemed to get out of breaking in. He was also quite sure, at this point, that Izaya wouldn’t use the key even if he had it. The raven was also conscious enough of Shiki’s perpetual paranoia that he always left some sign for the executive to indicate that it was him in the apartment and not a real intruder.

Today, though, the give away came in the form of Izaya talking to himself - at least Shiki hoped he was talking to himself - as he stepped into the entry hall. As he took off his shoes and hung up his coat, a wide-eyed Izaya appeared in the doorway with an almost manic grin on his lips.

“Hello lover.” The raven purred and Shiki immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Oh god. That’s your ‘I did something bad face.’”

Izaya’s brows arched up and his lips curved down into a pout. “What kind of greeting is that?”

“My apologies.” Shiki replied with a snort as he approached the raven, sliding an arm around his waist. He leaned in, as if to kiss Izaya, and murmured. “What did you do?”

Izaya’s pout deepened at Shiki’s tease. “You always assume the worst of me.” He slid his arms around Shiki’s neck. 

Shiki walked Izaya backwards out of the entry hall and into the apartment proper. “I can’t imagine why. You didn’t break the coffee maker, did you?”

Izaya mock gasped. “I would never!”

“Then what did you do?”

Izaya sighed, knowing he couldn’t avoid it forever. “I cooked dinner.”

Shiki frowned and turned his gaze toward the kitchen. His eyes took in an assortment of ingredients, dishes, and a pan on the stove. “I don’t smell burning…”

Izaya rolled his eyes. “I’m not my mother.” He defended with a huff. “I didn’t  _ burn _ dinner.”

“Well then, what did you do?” He let the raven go, walking over to examine the contents of the pan. It appeared to be spaghetti with… scrambled eggs? Shiki snorted in amusement. “Carbonara?”

Izaya followed him into the kitchen, sulking. “Maybe.”

Shiki chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves. He took the pan and scraped the failed attempt into the garbage. “Cut up more of the bacon, I’ll start another batch of spaghetti.” 

Izaya grabbed a knife and began prepping the ingredients for a second time. “You know how to make carbonara?” 

“Yes, It’s one of my favorite Italian dishes.”

“I know.” Izaya pointed out with a slight smile.

“It’s not as easy as it looks.” Shiki continued. “But then, you never set easy goals for yourself, do you?” He teased the raven.

“It’s not like I knew it was hard to make. I mean, it only has five ingredients. How hard could it be?” 

Shiki chuckled and took the bacon from the raven and tossed it in the pan with some oil and garlic. “The key is the eggs. As you learned, if the pan is too hot when you add them, they scramble. You could have used cream instead, you know. It’s a pretty common alternative.”

“I wanted to make it the proper way.” Izaya defended his choice as he grated more romano cheese and mixed it with the egg.

Shiki pulled the pasta out of the pot, adding it to the pan then scooping some of the water and adding that as well. “Use the water to help cool down the pan. Turn off the heat completely then add the egg mixture slowly.” He instructed as he cooked, folding all the ingredients together in the pan. Izaya watched as the pasta dish came together, somewhere between impressed at Shiki’s cooking skills and irritated that he had made such a basic mistake. He grabbed plates for Shiki to fill, carrying them to the table as the other deposited the pan in the sink and joined him.

“I give up.” The raven spoke around a bite of pasta. “Clearly I will never be as good as you.”

Shiki snorted in amusement. “One attempt and he’s already giving up.”

“I can recognize my own flaws. Clearly cooking is just not my forte. You make much better food.”

“I see. In that case I’m sure you won’t mind cleaning up if you expect me to cook.” Shiki replied with a smirk.

“Cleaning up?” Izaya shuddered. “Can’t you just… pay someone to do that?”

Shiki arched a brow. “I am paying you. In food.” 

Izaya gave an over exaggerated sigh. “But… dishes?”

“Dishes.”

“Fiiiine. I suppose it’s a fair trade.”


	28. “Hey, who’s side are you on here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Akabayashi discusses expanding the business.

“I just think we should consider the idea.” Akabayashi was staring at his sake cup forlornly, noting its empty state. Izaya leaned over and refilled it for him, eyeing the redhead with amusement. 

Shiki was less amused and alos, significantly less drunk than the other two. “We are  _ not _ a talent agency.”

“Well, not yet, no. But we could be. I mean, we already deal in entertainment. How hard would it be to start one up?”

Izaya gave Akabayashi a grin. “There’s a lot of money in the idol industry.” He confirmed, gaze sliding over to Shiki. “And the irony of the same organization offering both idols and prostitutes up for public consumption is really amusing.”

Shiki’s gaze shifted to Izaya and he sighed. “Of course you’d think it was a good idea.”

“Hey, it’s a legit business. We’re supposed to try to look legit, right?” Akabayashi continued.

“But where are you going to get the talent?” Izaya asked. “Do you even know anything about the music industry?”

“Hey, whose side are you on here?” Akabayashi complained at the raven and Shiki just rolled his eyes.

“Definitely your side, Aka.” The raven purred with a smirk. “But if you want Shiki to consider it, you have to make sure you have all the logistics covered.”

“We can just poach from other agencies. Make them offers they can’t refuse.” 

Izaya snickered at Akabayashi’s response. “That doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“Oh yes, totally legit.” Shiki commented with a snort.

“I meant money. I’m not Ao for christ’s sake.” Akabayashi defended. “But, I mean, if it works, I suppose.” He added, considering it.

“No.” Shiki replied with an eyeroll. “We are not starting a talent agency. We are not bribing or threatening idols to join said agency. Just no.”

“But what if we could get Ruri to sign with us?” Izaya pointed out with a smirk. Shiki shifted his gaze to Izaya.

“Nice try, brat, but it won’t work.”

“I bet I could sell the idea to Mikiya!” Akabayashi pointed out. “He’d totally support it.”

Shiki’s flat stare fixed on Akabayashi. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Oh come on, Haruya. You know it’s a good idea.”

“There are easier ways to meet Ruri.” Shiki pointed out. 

“But if we had an agency, we’d get to see her everyday.”

“And all the other cute idol girls too.” Izaya added with a snicker. “Free tickets to all the concerts.”

“See? Izaya understands.”

“So, you want to start an idol agency just to meet your favourite idols and get free tickets to their concerts?”

“Exactly.”

“Mizuki.”

“Yes Haruya?”

“Shut up.”


	29. “What did I say?” “You told me to behave.” “What did you do?” “The exact opposite.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Shiki is just done with everyone.

The boardroom was ominously quiet when Izaya stepped through the door. He’d been called to the Awakusu HQ by Shiki, an odd request that had piqued his curiosity. He glanced around to see that Akabayashi, Aozaki and Kazamoto were also there. He arched a brow then turned to look at Shiki who was standing casually by the window, facing away from them with his hands in his pockets.

“Orihara. Sit down.” 

Izaya knew that tone. His gaze flickered back to the other executives as his mind filtered through what he could possibly have done that also involved them and would make Shiki angry.

Shiki turned to look at them. “Gentlemen, I’m sure you all remember the school festival you attended last week for Miss Akane?”

_ Oh. Ohhhhh. Oh no. _

The silence was more damning than anything.

“I know that Mikiya encouraged all of you to show your support for the little Miss,  _ however _ , I believe I also had some words for you on the issue. What did I say?”

“You told us to behave.” The other executives replied grudgingly.

“What did you do?” 

They all exchanged looks and finally, Akabayashi supplied the answer. “The exact opposite.”

“Indeed. Akabayashi, what made you think questioning all the boys in her class about their intentions was a good idea? And Aozaki! Threatening the other parents if they didn’t buy the treats Akane’s class had made? Kazamoto, why on earth would you become part of their haunted house?”

“I didn’t threaten them!” Aozaki defended. “I just said that they’d regret it if they didn’t try them. They were very good snacks.”

“Those boys clearly had ulterior motives in trying to be friends with her.” Akabayashi added in his own defense.

Kaz just shrugged sheepishly. “Miss Akane said it wasn’t scary enough and asked if I could help…”

Shiki just stared at them with disappointment.

“Am I just here to bear witness…?” Izaya asked. “I wasn’t even at the festival.”

“Which didn’t seem to stop you from misbehaving at all, did it?” Shiki replied, shifting that gaze to Izaya. “Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Miss Akane’s class had a bit of a… side business going on. Seems they were placing wagers on the haunted house. I can’t imagine where the little Miss could have gotten an idea like that.”

Izaya gave Shiki a charming smile and an innocent shrug. “Who knows? Kids these days are getting cleverer.”

Shiki’s eyes narrowed. “Izaya.”

“Fiiiiine. I gave her the idea. But in my defense, her class made a lot of money.”

“Extortion, interrogation and gambling are not things you should be teaching elementary school kids.” The executives exchanged glances, none of them looking particularly sorry as they muttered their apologies. “Get out.” He ordered, continuing to stare at them in disappointment as they left the board room.


End file.
